Solo contigo
by Yuhe Hime
Summary: Tiene un poco de todo es un RXA leanlo
1. ¿Eres realmente parte de mi corazón?

Ranma y sus personajes son mios, solo mios ja, ja, ja, no son mentiras, no es cierto no me demanden por favor. Ranma ½ le pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi.

N.A: Les traigo otra historia para su entera entretención, espero que sea de su agrado. Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejaron reviews en Mi querido Kuno de verdad que me han hecho muy feliz pq no staba segura si les iba a gustar. Que bueno q les gusto.

SOLO CONTIGO

CAPÍTULO 1

Estefany Jesenia

Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

¿REALMENTE ERES PARTE DE MI CORAZÓN?

Ranma está terminando de leer una historieta, era un día muy aburrido y no encontraba nada que hacer entonces sale de la casa y ve a Akane entrenando en el jardín, así que sin decir nada se acerca y se acuesta en el suelo a observarla, luego de varios minutos Akane termina con su entrenamiento y se sienta junto a él, Ranma se sienta y le alcanza la botella de agua que está junto a él "¿ya terminaste?" pregunta.

"Hai(si), estoy agotada" responde Akane mientras bebe agua de la botella.

"Si yo fuera tú seguiría entrenando, porque no eres muy buena, y te falta mucho" dice Ranma "y además, no puedo creer que ya te cansaste si no llevas mucho tiempo entrenado no pensé que fueras tan débil"

"¿Porqué no te guardas tus comentarios?" responde Akane quien se levanta molesta y se dirige a la puerta "tonto…" murmura suavemente.

"Eres una grosera, solo era un consejo" responde Ranma sin levantarse.

"¿De verdad? Pues la próxima vez que quieras dar un consejo ¡busca mejor las palabras que vas a utilizar!" grita Akane dándole la espalda.

"Como quieras…" responde Ranma mientras se levanta y se dirige al dojo donde comienza con su práctica "_Quizá sí fui un poco grosero…"_ piensa mientras da patas y golpes al aire "_pero solo era un consejo, no tenía que enojarse por eso, ¿Cierto?"_ se debatía con un leve sentimiento de culpabilidad _"¿Porqué siempre que abro mi bocota termino haciendo que se enfade?..._ bueno… ¡¿y por qué me importa tanto?!... realmente no tendría porque importarme"

Más tarde Akane está saliendo de darse un baño "¡Ranma es un tonto!" se decía Akane a sí misma _"¿Por qué tiene que ser tan grosero? ¿No puede ser posible que nos llevemos bien por un día completo?"_ piensa mientras se viste _"¿no puede tener un poco de consideración conmigo? …quizá Ranma no siente nada por mí, es por eso que no le importan mis sentimientos… pero porque eso me importaría, yo no siento nada por él ¿…cierto?"_ al solo pensar en eso no puede evitar que sus mejillas se tornen de un color rosa pálido, entonces se tira en la cama boca abajo abrazando una almohada tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente "pero que tonta, ¡¡¿qué es lo que estoy pensando?!!" grita mientras hace presión con la almohada sobre su cara.

Una hora después Ranma está terminando su entrenamiento al secarse el sudor con la toalla y cerrar los ojos el rostro de Akane aparece entonces abre los ojos un poco sobre saltado "¡Aaahhhg!" grita y tira la toalla molesto "¡¿Porqué siempre estás en mi mente!? ¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!!" dice y se dirige a la casa.

"¿Ranma… eres tú?" pregunta Kasumi al ver a alguien pasar junto a la puerta de la cocina.

"Hai(Si)" se acerca "¿Necesitas algo oneechan(hermana mayor)?" pregunta Ranma.

"Si, ya está lista la cena, podrías llamar a Akane por favor" pregunta Kasumi sonriendo.

"ahhh… claro" responde Ranma con un poco de duda "Ahora voy…" continúa _"Quizá debería aprovechar para disculparme con ella…"_ piensa mientras se dirige al cuarto de Akane _"No puede ser tan difícil disculparse…" _piensa

Noc, noc, noc…

"Adelante…" responde Akane quien ahora se encuentra terminando su tarea.

"Ahhhh… Akane?" Exclama Ranma débilmente.

"¡Ah! Eres tu, ¿Qué quieres?" Responde Akane secamente sin voltear a verlo.

"Ehhh… bueno… Kasumi me pidió que te dijera que la cena ya está lista" dice un poco nervioso.

"Gracias, ahora voy" responde Akane fríamente aún sin verlo.

"…hai(si)" dice Ranma mientras sale de la habitación y comienza a cerrar la puerta _"Vamos Ranma ¿por qué no simplemente te disculpas?"_ piensa mientras se detiene y abre nuevamente la puerta.

"Se te olvidó algo Ranma ¿Por qué sigues aquí?" pregunta Akane sarcásticamente sin dejar de hacer su tarea al escuchar la puerta abrirse nuevamente.

"Oye Akane… yo… ahhmmm…" Balbucea Ranma.

Finalmente Akane pone a un lado su lapicero y lo ve "¿Tú qué?" pregunta secamente.

"Ehhh…siento lo de esta tarde ¿De acuerdo? No fue mi intención hacerte enfadar" Responde Ranma rascándose la cabeza.

Akane definitivamente no esperaba algo así "_¡Ranma se disculpó… si le importa!" _esto la había tomado por sorpresa, pero como podía negarse ante esos ojos aqua que la veían desde la entrada, Akane comienza a sentir como su rostro comienza a sonrojarse "Ahhh… ¿En serio?" pregunta sorprendida.

"Si, en serio…"

Entonces aún sonrojada le ofrece a Ranma una linda sonrisa "Gracias… en realidad no fue para tanto, no hay problema" responde haciendo que esta vez sea Ranma el que cambia de color.

"Ahhh… si claro" responde Ranma volteándose rápidamente y colocando los brazos detrás de su cabeza, tratado de controlar su color "…bajaré a cenar, no hay que hacer esperar a Kasumi, ¿no crees?" dice saliendo de la habitación.

"Si, dile a Kasumi que ahora voy…" responde Akane viendo a Ranma salir _"¿Se disculpó?" _piensa sonriendo "_… realmente puede ser muy tierno algunas veces" _dice para si misma.

Ya en la noche Ranma está recostado en el techo de la casa viendo las estrellas entonces las estrellas comienzan a formar el rostro de Akane sonriendo, rápidamente cierra los ojos y sacude la cabeza "¿Qué es lo que me pasa… realmente… podré… estar enamorado… de ella? ¿Cómo puedo saber si lo que siento es realmente… eso…a…aa… amor?

Al decir está ultima palabra sus mejillas comienzan a sonrojarse.

Akane está saliendo de la escuela y Ranma viene apresuradamente tras ella tratando de alcanzarla.

"Oye Akane no es mi culpa que Shampoo me haya traído algo para almorzar ¿Porqué te enfadas conmigo?

"¿Enfadada, yo? No, no lo estoy" Responde Akane sin detenerse a verlo.

"¿Entonces porque no me ves? Si no me ves es porque estás enfadada" Debate Ranma tratando de llevarle el paso.

"Ya te dije que no estoy enfadada" responde, mientras cruza en la esquina.

"¿A donde vas? El dojo no está para allá" pregunta Ranma saltado y aterrizando frente a ella.

"Eso ya lo sé, Kasumi me pidió que comprara sopa de tallarines en el Neko Hanten" responde esquivándolo.

Una sombra pasa encima de ellos, Ranma puede sentir que alguien los está siguiendo.

"¡Espera!" le grita a Akane buscando a su alrededor.

"¿Qué?" pregunta sin darle mucha importancia.

"Alguien nos persigue… ¿no lo sientes?"

"No, no siento nada" responde poniéndose alerta y viendo a todas partes.

"¡¡¡¡AKANE MI VIDA!!!! ¡¡¡¡Aquí estoy!!!!"

Tanto Ranma como Akane voltean sorprendidos y ven a Kuno, quien repentinamente se lanza sobre Akane y la abraza fuertemente.

"¡¡AAAHHHH!! ¡¡No me toques, suéltame Kuno!!" Grita Akane eufórica tratando de liberarse.

"¡Ya déjala!" grita Ranma molesto dándole una patada en la cara para liberarla.

"Tu no te metas Ranma Saotome, esto es entre mi amada Akane y yo" Grita Kuno poniéndose de pie.

"Ah! solo era Kuno, no era nada importante" dice Akane continuando con su camino.

La sombra pasa nuevamente sobre ellos pero nadie la nota.

"Tu no te irás de aquí Saotome, tendrás que luchar primero conmigo" grita Kuno desafiando a Ranma "El vencedor de este duelo se quedará con Akane ¡La liberaré de ti!" lanzándose sobre él para atacarlo.

"Ahh… no puede ser, no tengo tiempo para esto" murmura Ranma para si mismo esquivando el ataque de Kuno.

Kuno continúa atacándolo sin ningún logro, fácilmente Ranma esquiva todos los ataques y salta aterrizando sobre Kuno y enterrándole la cara en el pavimento.

"Con permiso…" le dice Ranma sarcásticamente dejándolo en el suelo inconsciente y corre para alcanzar a Akane, rápidamente llega al Neko Hanten pero Akane ya ha entrado.

"¡Nihao(Hola en chino) Ranma!" Grita Shampoo abrazando a Ranma por detrás "Has venido a visitar a Shampoo ¡que alegría!"

"Hola shampoo como estás" responde Ranma tratando de soltarse.

"¡Ven conmigo, Shampoo preparó unos deliciosos tallarines, te van a encantar!" le dice Shampoo mientras trata de llevarlo adentro.

Akane viene saliendo y al ver a Shampoo abrazada de Ranma no puede ocultar la molestia que le causa "¡¿Otra vez tú?! ¿No te rindes nunca?" pregunta con un tono lleno de celos.

"¿Rendir? Pero si mi amado Ranma ha venido a verme ¿No es cierto Ranma?" responde Shampoo abrazando y acariciando el brazo de Ranma.

"¡No! no es cierto, yo no he dicho nada, suéltame" responde Ranma rápidamente.

"¿Acaso Akane está celosa?" pregunta burlonamente.

"¡Yo no estoy celosa de nadie! ¡¡¡¡Hagan lo que quieran, no me importa!!!!" grita Akane enoja dándose la vuelta para irse al dojo.

"¡No espera Akane!" le dice Ranma agarrándola por el brazo

"¡Suéltame!" grita Akane volteándose bruscamente y botando los trastos donde llevaba la sopa "¡Ahhhh, mira lo que hiciste!" le dice Akane enojada "Ahora debo ir por más"

"¿Que es lo que está pasando aquí?" pregunta Cologne quien sale del Neko Hanten "¿Porque tanto alboroto?"

"¡Mira quien vino a ver a Shampoo abuela!" responde Shampoo emocionada.

"¡Ranma, aléjate de mi amada Shampoo!" grita Moose saliendo del Neko Hanten y lanza algunas navajas contra Ranma.

Ranma salta y las logra esquivar.

"¡Moose estorbar! ¡Moose largarseeee!" grita Shampoo golpeando a Moose y mandándolo a volar al lago que está en el parque.

La sombra pasa nuevamente por encima de ellos dirigiéndose al Neko Hanten cuando Akane se voltea rápidamente para entrar otra vez y entre todo el alboroto que hay nadie se percata.

"¡Vaya! Me da gusto que hayas venido a ver a Shampoo yerno" responde Cologne feliz "Llévalo adentro y sírvele algo".

"No, un momento, yo no vine a ver a Shampoo, solamente vine a acompañar a Akane" dice soltándose de Shampoo "y ahora voy a entrar con ella" grita.

Cuando Ranma va a entrar al Neko Hanten este explota repentinamente y la fuerza de la explosión hace que salga volando ya va a aterrizar hasta el otro lado de la calle, Ranma se sienta un poco confundido pero rápidamente reacciona y se pone de pie, ve todo el lugar envuelto en llamas Ranma esta un poco confundido pero entonces reacciona y siente como si todo el mundo se detuviera, y todo a su alrededor comienza a desaparecer quedando rodeado solamente de oscuridad "¡¡¡¡AKANEEEE!!!!" Grita con toda su fuerza y se levanta comenzando a correr desesperadamente para llegar hasta el restaurante.

"¡No Ranma! detente" grita Shampoo deteniendo a Ranma fuertemente "Es muy peligroso, no lograrás salir" dice.

"¡Suéltame! Ella está adentro, tengo que sacarla ¡Suéltame!" Grita Ranma desesperadamente mientras hace todo lo posible por soltarse.

"¡No Ranma! Shampoo no puede dejarte entrar allí, es muy peligroso por favor detente" le decía Shampoo aún sosteniéndolo por el brazo.

"Suéltame! Akane! Akane! Suéltame Shampoo! Akane está adentro! Debo sacarla!! Akane!!!" continua gritando. Finalmente Ranma logra soltarse y corre a toda velocidad hacia el incendio.

"Espera Ranma, Akane está aquí afuera" grita Cologne desde atrás del Neko Hanten.

Ranma se detiene y corre hacia ellas, y ve a Akane en el suelo tiene algunos raspones y quemaduras leves pero no parece nada serio y suspira aliviado, se acerca rápidamente a ella y la levanta suavemente "¿Akane?" y entonces se da cuenta de lo peor, Akane ya no está respirando "¡No! …esto no puede ser… ¡¡AKANEEE!!" grita Ranma abrazando su cuerpo fuertemente contra el suyo "Esto no puede estar pasando" le murmura al oído mientras sus lagrimas comienzan a correr por su rostro.

N.A: Que les pareció la primera parte ¿eeh? ;P espero sus comentarios y no se pierdan los demás capítulos. Bye.


	2. No me dejes

N.A: Holas! Agradezco mucho todos los R&R q me dejaron solo quiero decir q se equivocan este fic no es un drama ni es triste, sigan leyendo .

Tbn quiero hacer una aclaración: en mi fanfic "Por si no hay un mañana" recibí dos comentarios donde me decía q se parece mucho a una película q se llama "A walk to remember" sinceramente yo jamás he visto esa película y siento q hayan pensado q copie la idea pq enserio ni siquiera la había escuchado antes. No sé si las personas q dejaron el comentario stan leyendo pero solo quería q lo supieran y gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leerlo ahora si los dejo con:

SOLO CONTIGO 

CAPITULO 2

Estefany Jesenia

Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

NO ME DEJES

Ranma se detiene y corre hacia ellas, y ve a Akane en el suelo tiene algunos raspones y quemaduras leves pero no parece nada serio y suspira aliviado, se acerca rápidamente a ella y la levanta suavemente "¿Akane?" y entonces se da cuenta de lo peor, Akane ya no está respirando "¡No! …esto no puede ser… ¡¡AKANEEE!!" grita Ranma abrazando su cuerpo fuertemente contra el suyo "Esto no puede estar pasando" le murmura al oído mientras sus lagrimas comienzan a correr por su rostro.

"¿Está muerta?" pregunta Shampoo sorprendida viendo directamente a Akane.

Cologne se acerca a Ranma y coloca su mano sobre su hombro "espera Ranma… no está muerta".

"¡Qué!" responde Ranma rápidamente "¿Qué quieres decir? Ya no está respirando"

"Lo sé, pero ella no está inconciente por la explosión… es un hechizo, su corazón aún está latiendo ¿No puedes sentirlo?" le pregunta Cologne.

Ranma concentra su atención en el corazón de Akane y se da cuenta que es cierto, sonríe levemente y busca rápidamente a Cologne con la mirada y ve que Cologne se está retirando "¡Espere abuela, ven!" grita Ranma colocando delicadamente a Akane en el suelo y alcanzando a Cologne "Debe haber algo que yo pueda hacer ¿Verdad? va a despertar ¿No es cierto?".

Cologne se detiene y se voltea lentamente par verlo cara a cara "… de hecho si, hay una forma para poder despertar a Akane" responde Cologne viendo a Ranma detenidamente.

"¿Y cual es? Dígamela" pregunta Ranma ansioso.

"¡Claro que hay una forma!" se escucha una voz.

Todos ven sorprendidos y es Kuno quien sostiene a Akane entre sus brazos "¡La forma para despertar a mi amada Akane es dándole un apasionado beso!" grita inclinándose para besarla.

Ranma se apresura y golpea a Kuno con todas sus fuerzas mandándolo a volar lejos "¡¡¡Ni se te ocurra volver a tocarla!!!" grita eufórico colocando a Akane nuevamente en el suelo.

Cologne se acerca a ellos.

"Por favor abuela respóndame ¿Cómo puedo despertarla?" pregunta Ranma angustiado.

"No lo sé…" responde Cologne volteándose.

"¡¿Cómo que no lo sabe?! ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?" pregunta Ranma comenzando a desesperarse.

"No lo sé" repite Cologne nuevamente "No sé como despertarla, todos mis libros de hechicería estaban adentro y ahora están quemados, lo único que te puedo decir es que no hay mucho tiempo".

Ranma se voltea para ver a Akane puede sentir que su cuerpo está temblando y una extraña sensación que pocas veces había sentido… miedo. Al acercarse un poco ve algo entre la ropa de Akane que le llama la atención así que se inclina para sacarlo.

"¿Que es eso?" pregunta Shampoo confundida al verlo pero al acercarse más "¡¿Pétalos de rosas negra?! ¡¿Qué significa eso?!"

"Kodachi…" responde Ranma frunciendo el seño.

"¡HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO! ¿Acaso escuché que me llamaste mi amor?" pregunta Kodachi saltando desde un árbol.

Ranma la ve con ira "¡¿Que le hiciste a Akane?!" pregunta enfadado.

"La quité del camino, ahora si podremos estar juntos nosotros dos" responde Kodachi sacando un libro antiguo "Este libro tiene muy buenos hechizos ¡HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO! Por eso quemé el Neko Hanten para que Cologne no utilizara sus libros y nos separara HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO ven mi amor abrázame" grita Kodachi extendiendo sus brazos.

"¡¡¡Estás loca!!!" grita Ranma tratando de arrebatarle el libro "¡Dame eso!"

"Jamás te lo daré, con Akane fuera del camino no habrá nada que se interponga entre nosotros mi amor"

"¡¡Nunca!! ¿Me entendiste?" grita Ranma tratando de alcanzarla para quitarle el libro, luego de varios intentos fallidos Ranma deja de luchar y se queda de pie viéndola.

"¿Qué ocurre Ranma? ¿Acaso te has dado cuenta de que tengo razón?" pregunta Kodachi al verlo.

"Así es, tienes razón, ahora tu y yo podremos estar juntos, sin nadie que se interponga" responde Ranma viéndola tiernamente.

"¡Oh Ranma mi amor! Lo sabía, sabía que te darías cuenta" grita Kodachi abalanzándose sobre él para abrazarlo "¡¡RANMA TE AMO!!".

"¡¡Kodachi!!" grita Ranma extendiendo sus brazos para recibirla, pero al tenerla cerca le arrebata el libro y la esquiva dejándola caer en el suelo "¡¡Si!! ¡Lo tengo!" grita victorioso.

"Oh Ranma ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿No ves que lo arruinarás todo?" grita Kodachi tratando de quitárselo.

"Déjame en paz Kodachi ¡Lárgate!" Grita Ranma esquivándola.

"¡Pero mi amor! ¡No huyas!" insiste Kodachi.

"¡Ya Kodachi! ¡Lárgate!" Grita Shampoo dándole una patada y mandándola a volar "¡¡¡Eres insoportable!!!".

Ranma se detiene aliviado y se voltea hacia Cologne "Ahora si Cologne ayúdame" dice Ranma insistente.

Cologne se acerca, le quita el libro y comienza a buscar el hechizo luego lo lee detenidamente "Bien… te diré lo que necesitas".

Ranma la ve con atención esperando su respuesta.

"Necesitas un símbolo de la razón por la cuál ella deba permanecer en este mundo, esta ira al norte, un símbolo del amor que las personas le tienen a ella, este ira al este, un símbolo del amor que ella siente por las demás personas, este ira al oeste, un símbolo de algo importante que ella haya hecho en este mundo, este ira al sur y finalmente deberá beber agua del nacimiento que está en la montaña donde habita el dragón dorado, con una escama del dragón sumergida dentro del recipiente". Responde Cologne.

"¿Agua del nacimiento que está en la montaña donde habita el dragón dorado con una escama del dragón dorado? Y ¿Dónde habita el dragón dorado?" pregunta Ranma rápidamente.

"Escucha Ranma, esto será muy peligroso, no sé si lo lograrás ¿Estás seguro que lo quieres hacer?" pregunta Cologne viéndolo directamente.

"Claro que estoy seguro, ¡Dímelo!" Responde Ranma sin dudarlo.

"De acuerdo… el dragón dorado habita en la cima de la montaña Nimaya, debes ir por el agua, luego conseguir una escama del dragón y sumergirla dentro del agua para que ella la beba… pero no hay mucho tiempo debes hacerlo antes del amanecer si no será demasiado tarde y Akane morirá".

"De acuerdo, iré a la casa por los símbolos y partiré lo más rápido posible a la montaña Nimaya… por favor Cologne cuida de Akane hasta que yo regrese". Dice Ranma quien parte rápidamente.

"Escucha, deberás tener mucho cuidado con los símbolos, si los símbolos son incorrectos el hechizo no servirá" le advierte Cologne antes de que se marché

"Si…" responde marchándose a toda prisa.

"Ten cuidado muchacho… mucho cuidado" murmura Cologne suavemente.

Ranma se dirige rápidamente hacia el dojo mientras trata de pensar que símbolos puede utilizar para el hechizo, finalmente llega al dojo y decide entrar por la ventana de su habitación para no dar explicaciones a la familia, no tenía mucho tiempo y sabia que si trataba de explicárselos al menos perdería ½ hora, varios minutos después viene saliendo con todos los símbolos dentro de una mochila. Al salir de la casa se encuentra con Ryoga en la puerta.

"¿Ryoga? ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?" Pregunta Ranma un poco confundido.

"Ya sé lo que ocurrió con Akane y quiero ir contigo a la montaña Nimaya, quiero ayudar…" responde Ryoga con determinación.

Ranma lo piensa por unos instantes, camina lentamente hasta darle completamente la espalda, Ryoga se voltea para poder verlo, luego Ranma voltea levemente la cabeza y lo ve sobre su hombro.

"De acuerdo" responde Ranma, no había mucho tiempo y no podía desperdiciar la ayuda de nadie, lo único que realmente le importaba era salvar a Akane.

Ryoga sonríe "Tenemos que darnos prisa, realmente quiero ayudar, no puedo permitir que mi Akane muera, prefiero dar mi vida por la de ella" dice Ryoga mientras sigue a Ranma.

Lugo de algunas horas de camino finalmente llegan a un bosque que está debajo de dos montañas, Ranma comienza a caminar a hacia la izquierda y Ryoga hacia a derecha.

"A donde vas Ranma, la montaña Nimaya es por acá" dice Ryoga viendo a Ranma.

Ranma lo ve serio "No, la montaña Nimaya es por aquí, hacia allá está la montaña Watanabe, sígueme".

"No seas necio Ranma, es por acá" insiste Ryoga.

"¿Realmente pondrás en manos de tu sentido de ubicación la vida de Akane?" pregunta Ranma.

Ryoga lo piensa por un momento "De acuerdo Ranma iré por donde tu dices, pero sólo por esta vez" responde dirigiéndose hacia Ranma.

Finalmente logran llegar a la cima e la montaña donde se encuentra el nacimiento de agua Ranma saca una botella de vidrio y la llena con agua del nacimiento y sonríe "Solo falta la escama del dragón dorado"

"Si, pero ya casi es media noche, ya no queda mucho tiempo" responde Ryoga con la mirada perdida.

"Eso no importa, no importa como, pero todo esto llegará a tiempo… lo juro" responde Ranma continuando su camino.

"¿En donde vamos a encontrar al dragón dorado? Pregunta Ryoga manteniendo el paso de Ranma.

"En la cueva que está detrás del nacimiento solo debemos rodear la cima, ya estamos muy cerca" responde Ranma con un tono imponente.

"Escucha Ranma, necesitamos un plan…"

Minutos después

Ranma está entrando a la cueva del dragón y lo ve dormido "¡Que bien, será sencillo conseguir la escama! Dice Ranma mientras sonríe victoriosamente, lentamente se comienza a acercar al dragón pero justo cuando va a tomar la escama dos grandes ojos se abren justo frente a él y rápidamente el dragón se pone de pie y le lanza una gran bocanada de fuego la cuál Ranma esquiva con costo.

El dragón siente peligro a su alrededor y la amenaza es Ranma, rápidamente extiende sus alas y emprende el vuelo para salir de la cueva.

Ranma corre tras él tratando de detenerlo y logra sostenerse de la cola "¡No te irás, no hasta que consiga tu escama!" le dice Ranma esforzándose por no caer del dragón quien se mueve bruscamente tratando de liberarse de la carga extra que lleva en su cola. Con esfuerzo logra trepar por su cola hasta llegar a su lomo "¡Donde diablos está Ryoga!" grita sosteniéndose fuertemente.

FLASHBACK…

"_Escucha Ranma, necesitamos un plan…"_

"_¿Tienes algo en mente?" Pregunta Ranma mientras busca un camino seguro por donde ir._

"_Eso creo, solo confía en mi… continúa por ese camino" responde Ryoga seguro de sus palabras. Ranma lo ve con duda pero hace lo que él dice, finalmente el no tenía ningún otro plan._

FINAL DEL FLASHBACK…

"_Sea lo que sea que vas a hacer hazlo rápido_" piensa pero repentinamente el dragón da una vuelta y Ranma es vencido por la gravedad y cae del dragón. "¡Nooo! Grita mientras cae del dragón dirigiéndose hacia un cementerio de rocas "_No puede ser, si muero no podré ayudar a Akane, ¿Cómo pude dejarme vencer tan fácil? ¡IDIOTA!" _piensa Ranma mientras cae por el airerepentinamente siente que alguien lo sostiene por el brazo, rápidamente abre los ojos y ve a Ryoga sosteniéndolo.

"Vamos Ranma…" dice Ryoga haciendo fuerzas para subirlo "… no me digas que te vencieron tan rápido, es muy obvio que me necesitas…" finalmente lo sube hasta la peña donde él se encuentra.

"¡¿Donde diablos estabas?! Lo hemos perdido, no queda tiempo para esperar que vuelva ¡QUE VAMOS A HACER!" le grita Ranma desesperado.

"Vamos Ranma ¿Así me lo agradeces? Te dije que tenía un plan, por lo tanto… tengo un plan" responde Ryoga tranquilamente mientras recoge algo del suelo.

"¡Que rayos es eso!" pregunta confundido.

"Es madera envuelta en aluminio" responde sin prestar mucha atención al tono sobresaltado de Ranma.

"¡Y para que diablos, nos va a servir eso!" grita perdiendo la paciencia.

"Para salvar a Akane" responde viéndolo finalmente y ríe un poco al ver la cara de confusión de Ranma "Te voy a explicar, traje el aluminio desde casa y me quede formando esto mientras te adelantabas…" responde Ryoga.

"Lo que no entiendo es como eso nos va a ayudar" responde aún confundido.

"Los dragones son atraídos por el brillo… esto nos ayudara a que vuelva" responde poniendo el aluminio contra la luz de la luna para lanzar el reflejo. Luego de varios minutos intentándolo ven al dragón aproximarse a ellos nuevamente "Te dije que funcionaría" dice Ryoga feliz.

"¡Tengo una idea!" dice Ranma al verlo aproximarse corre hacia un árbol "¡Distráelo!" y comienza a trepar.

"¡Qué! ¿Cómo?" pero ya es tarde el dragón está prácticamente sobre él, ágilmente Ryoga esquiva sus envestidas pero cada vez le es más difícil esquivarlo.

Finalmente Ranma sale de entre el árbol y salta nuevamente sobre el dragón pero esta vez se logra sostener con firmeza y con una navaja corta la escama sin lastimarlo y salta para aterrizar al lado de Ryoga "¡Lo tengo! Vámonos" grita mientras corre huyendo del dragón y Ryoga sin pensarlo dos veces lo sigue rápidamente.

EL AMANECER SE APROXÍMA EN EL NEKO HANTEN…

"Pero por que se demora tanto Ranma, no llegará a tiempo el sol está por salir ya casi no quedar tiempo" le dice Shampoo a Cologne desesperada "Akane va a morir abuela… quizá seamos rivales pero no quiero que muera".

"Tranquila Shampoo, confía en Ranma, él llegará a tiempo…"

Minutos después el solo comienza a surgir el amanecer es inminente, algunos rayos de luz comienzan a iluminar el rostro de Akane.

Finalmente Ranma aparece corriendo con todas sus fuerzas dirigiéndose hacia ellas, pero entonces ve el rostro de Shampoo quien mueve la cabeza en señal de negación con tristeza en su mirada.

Ranma deja de respirar "_no puede ser, esto no puede ser_" piensa mientras se aproxima lentamente a Akane "_¿Cómo pude permitir esto? Tuve una segunda oportunidad y la desperdicie… perdí a Akane por mi estupidez" _piensa mientras se inclina suavemente y la toma entre sus brazos abrazándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo "No me dejes, no me dejes por favor, quédate conmigo" le repetía suavemente en el oído mientras lagrimas corrían por su rostro "como voy a vivir sin ti, no te das cuenta que sin ti no soy nada… tu eres mi vida" continuaba murmurándole al oído "¡SOY UN IDIOTA UN IDIOTA!" grita repentinamente pero esta vez su llanto es más fuerte.

Continuará…

N.A: ya sé… se parece al final del capitulo pasado, lo siento pero así quedo y traté de cambiarlo pero perdía un poco de sentido, espero q aun así les haya gustado por favor dejen sus R&R los estaré esperando con ansias el próximo capi pasará algo inesperado no se lo pierdan

Chao


	3. ¿Quien eres tu? ¿Quien soy yo? ¿Un prome

Este fanfic está basado en la historia original de Rumiko Takahashi y todos sabemos que no me pertenece, y no ha sido creada con ningún fin lucrativo.

N.A: hola hola que bueno saber q si les esta gustando, les agradezco muchisimo por tomarse la molestia de dejarme un review muchisimas gracias

SOLO CONTIGO 

CAPITULO 3

Estefany Jesenia

Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ¿QUIÉN SOY YO? 

¿UN PROMETIDO PARA AKANE?

Ranma deja de respirar "_no puede ser, esto no puede ser_" piensa mientras se aproxima lentamente a Akane "_¿Cómo pude permitir esto? Tuve una segunda oportunidad y la desperdicie… perdí a Akane por mi estupidez" _piensa mientras se inclina suavemente y la toma entre sus brazos abrazándola fuertemente contra su cuerpo "No me dejes, no me dejes por favor, quédate conmigo" le repetía suavemente en el oído mientras lagrimas corrían por su rostro "como voy a vivir sin ti, no te das cuenta que sin ti no soy nada… tu eres mi vida" continuaba murmurándole al oído "¡SOY UN IDIOTA UN IDIOTA!" grita repentinamente pero esta vez su llanto es más fuerte.

Ryoga cae sobre sus rodillas… no podía ser posible que hubiese perdido la persona que amaba… simplemente no podía ser posible.

"¡¿Porque pierdes el tiempo¡Apresúrate quizá aún podamos hacer algo!" grita Cologne quien viene entrando.

Todos la ven sorprendidos, especialmente Ranma quien creía haber perdido su mundo y ahora es como si un rayito de luz lo alumbrara nuevamente… aún hay esperanza.

"¡Vamos Ranma apresúrate! Cada segundo que pasa puede ser mortal" insiste Cologne acercándose y revisando el libro de hechizos "Debes colocar los símbolos como te dije anteriormente cuando empieces a colocarlos debes decir que es y por que escogiste el objeto como símbolo"

Ranma se apresura a sacar los símbolos para comenzar el hechizo "Al oeste, la cena de ayer preparada por Akane como símbolo del amor que Akane le tiene a los demás, porque para prepararlo pone todo su esfuerzo y dedicación a pesar que esto representa muchas complicaciones para ella. Al norte una fotografía de su familia como símbolo de la razón por la cuál ella debe permanecer en este mundo porque Akane forma una parte muy valiosa en la vida de toda su familia si se marcha dejará un vacío muy grande. Al este esta bufanda hecha a mano por Kasumi, por que la hizo especialmente para Akane con todo su cariño. Y al sur…" Ranma se detiene por algunos segundos pero luego continúa "…una foto mía con Akane como símbolo de algo importante que ella ha hecho en este mundo, porque ella forma una parte muy importante de mi vida y… y realmente ha cambiado mi vida" termina Ranma finalmente el hechizo algo nervioso después de su última frase pero rápidamente saca el recipiente con el agua con la escama y ve a Cologne en espera de su señal.

"Dale a beber el agua¡Deprisa!" responde Cologne y comienza con el conjuro.

Ranma levanta la cabeza de Akane delicadamente y le da a beber el agua con la escama despacio segundos después una luz emana de los símbolos y se introduce en el cuerpo de Akane y ahora todo está silencio ningún ruido se escucha alrededor "¿Y ahora que?" pregunta Ranma al no ver ninguna reacción en ella.

"Esperar muchacho… debemos esperar a ver si aún se pudo salvar" responde Cologne lentamente.

Ranma ve nuevamente a Akane es como si el tiempo no avanzara, como si estuviese en medio de una fotografía, finalmente Akane mueve lentamente la cabeza "¡¿Akane?!" pregunta Ranma ávidamente.

Akane abre lentamente los ojos y lo ve confundida.

"¡Akane¿Estás bien¿Cómo te sientes?" sigue preguntando inquieto.

Akane lo ve profundamente como tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta en su rostro "¿…Quien… quien eres¿Te conozco?" pregunta confundida con una mirada perdida en su rostro.

"¿Qué¿De qué hablas?" pregunta Ranma ahora también confundido y ve rápidamente a Cologne esperando que ella pueda darle alguna explicación

"Debí imaginarlo… algo así debía suceder" responde Cologne acercándose a ellos.

"¿Que quieres decir con eso abuela?" pregunta Shampoo confundida.

"Bueno, era de esperarse, el hechizo no se hizo antes del amanecer se hizo durante el amanecer, esto debía traer consecuencias" responde Cologne.

"Pero… va a recuperar su memoria ¿verdad?" pregunta Ryoga preocupado.

"No lo sé…"se limita Cologne a responder.

"¡No lo sabes¡¿A qué te refieres con que no lo sabes?!" grita Ranma "Tiene que haber una forma¡algo que podamos hacer!"

"Tranquilo Ranma, debemos de estar agradecidos que aún está viva, unos segundos después y no habría sobrevivido" le dice Cologne.

Hasta ahora Akane a permanecido en silencio escuchándolos a todos y tratando de comprender lo que está sucediendo, pero no comprende nada, todos son desconocidos para ella… ahora que lo piensa ¿Quién es ella? Se pregunta a si misma "¿Qué es lo que pasa¿Quiénes son todos ustedes¿…porqué… no puedo recordar nada? Comienza a preguntar y con cada pregunta su voz se escucha más temblorosa y asustada.

"Tranquila… no te preocupes" trata Ranma de tranquilizarla.

"Creo que lo mejor es que la lleves a casa, todos deben de estar muy preocupados por ustedes dos" le aconseja Shampoo preocupada.

"Debes dejarla descansar, quizá eso ayude" continúa Cologne.

"Esta bien… Akane te voy a llevar a casa ¿Estás de acuerdo?" le pregunta Ranma.

Akane lo ve aún confundida pero asiente con la cabeza.

"Bien, vamos…" le dice ayudándola a levantarse.

EN LAS CALLES DE NERIMA...

Akane va junto a Ranma pero repentinamente pierde el balance y siente que sus piernas se debilitan pero Ranma la atrapa a tiempo.

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunta preocupado entonces se da cuenta que están muy cerca sus cuerpos están una contra el otro, puede sentir el calor que emana de ella sus hermosos ojos lo están viendo fijamente. Ambos se sonrojan y voltean rápidamente "Err… déjame ayudarte" le dice Ranma mientras la levanta con cuidado entre sus brazos y continúa con su camino.

"Emmm… disculpa… yo…emmm… no te puedo recordar, lo siento" le dice avergonzada.

"¡Ah! Es cierto, lo siento… te voy a contar un poco sobre ti" responde sonriendo, su sonrisa hace a Akane sonrojarse y bajar la mirada "Tu nombre es Akane Tendo, y yo soy Ranma" responde.

"¿Ranma, Akane? Pregunta tratando de recordar.

"Así es¿no recuerdas nada?" Akane lo ve desilusionada y niega con la cabeza.

"No te preocupes, ya recordarás" responde tratando de animarla y ofreciéndole una amistosa y linda sonrisa, la cuál hace a Akane sonrojarse nuevamente y esquivar su mirada.

DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS…

Akane ha estado en reposo pero su memoria sigue igual. Han decidido que lo mejor es que vuelva a la escuela para ayudarla a habituarse a su vida anterior. Ahora ambos están llegando la escuela pero al llegar ven una gran aglomeración.

"¿Qué es lo que está pasando?" le pregunta Akane confundida.

"No lo sé, vamos a ver…" responde dirigiéndose a la entrada.

Repentinamente toda la aglomeración corre hacia ellos (todos son hombres).

"¡¿Qué está pasando?!" grita Akane ahora asustada.

"No te preocupes… no es nada" responde Ranma colocándose frente a ella para cubrirla.

"¡¡¡AKANE MI VIDA, AQUÍ ESTOY!!!"

Akane voltea rápidamente al escuchar su nombre y ve a un hombre que corre hacia ella y se inclina ofreciéndole un ramo de rosas rojas.

"Se lo que te ocurrió mi amor" dice Kuno ofreciéndole las rosas "Pero no te preocupes ya estoy contigo".

"¿Quién eres?" pregunta desconcertada.

"Yo soy Kuno Tatewaki, el relámpago azul y tu prometido" responde.

"¡DE VERDAD!" Pregunta asustada al ver a su supuesto prometido.

"SI MI AMOR VEN Y BESAME" dice tomándola entre sus brazos.

"NO LA TOQUES" Grita Ranma golpeándolo enfadado y mandándolo a volar.

Akane lo ve sorprendida "¿De verdad ÉL es mi prometido?" pregunta preocupada.

"POR SUPUESTO QUE NO" Grita realmente enfadado.

De repente todos los estudiantes comienzan a gritar.

AKANE YO SOY TU PROMETIDO.

NO, YO SOY

NO, NO ES CIERTO, YO SOY

AKANE MI AMOR¿NO ME RECONOCES?

NO LOS ESCUCHES, YO SOY TU PROMETIDO

"YA BASTA, ALEJENSE TODOS DE ELLA" grita Ranma golpeándolos a todos, su aura está ardiendo y cualquiera que se le acerque en estos momentos terminaría quemado.

Ranma comienza a golpear a todos los estudiantes hasta que los deja a todos noqueados en el suelo.

Akane ve todo lo sucedido sorprendida "Aaaa… ¿que fue todo eso¿Qué pasa?" pregunta un poco asustada.

"Err… nada, todo está bien, no les hagas caso, vamos a clases"

Akane lo ve aún confundida pero lo sigue, por alguna razón el apuesto muchacho de ojos azules le daba mucha confianza. Las clases transcurrían normalmente pero para ella todo y todos eran desconocidos, las clases, los maestros, hasta los alumnos, era como si hubiese estado viviendo en la nada… simplemente nada parecía encajar.

Finalmente el timbre suena anunciando el almuerzo, Ranma se apresura a la tienda para poder comprar sin aglomeraciones, Akane decide ir a explorar un poco los alrededores al verse sola en el salón, mientras recorre la escuela se topa con unas gradas y decide subir llegando a la terraza de la escuela y por alguna razón el lugar le parecía muy cómodo y confortable, el viento sopla en su rostro como una suave caricia de la brisa pero a pesar de la comodidad comienza a sentirse sola y perdida, ni siquiera sabe que pensamientos deberían de haber en su mente todo le parece frustrante, lentamente se recuesta en la pared y sin poder evitarlo comienza a llorar, llorar de tristeza, de frustración, de soledad…

"Pensé que estarías aquí, aunque no estaba muy seguro" dice Ranma acercándose a ella

Akane se limpia rápidamente las lágrimas tratando de ocultarlas ofreciéndole luego una sonrisa para disimular.

Pero Ranma se percata rápidamente "¿Estás bien¿Qué te pasa?" pregunta tratando de no mostrar mucha preocupación.

"No es nada" responde aún sonriendo "¿Como sabias que estaría aquí?"

Ranma se sienta junto a ella y decide mejor no seguir preguntando "bueno… este lugar siempre te ha gustado mucho"

"¡De verdad!" pregunta un poco emocionada "Me gustaría tanto poder recordar…" murmura con un suspiro pero él alcanza a escuchar.

"No te preocupes por eso, ya lo lograrás" responde sonriendo.

"¿Tu crees?"

"Si, estoy seguro… toma, te compré algo para almorzar" dice ofreciéndole un emparedado.

"Gracias…" lo toma "pero no tengo hambre" responde con poco animo.

"Debes de comer, sino te vas a enfermar" insiste mientras se come el de él.

Akane ve el emparedado y decide hacerle caso "… sabes, lo sucedido está mañana me dejó una duda…" le comenta mientras come.

"¿Hounto ni(De verdad)¿Cuál?"

"¿Yo tengo un prometido?" pregunta inocentemente.

Está pregunta hace que Ranma por poco se ahogue con la comida y comienza a toser "¡¡¡NANI(QUÉ)!!!"

"¿Qué si realmente estoy comprometida con alguien?" vuelve a preguntar.

"Errr… mmm…" su rostro comienza a tornarse de un color rojo oscuro, rápidamente se voltea para ocultarlo "Pues… yo…"

"¡¡¡AKANE!!!"

Los dos voltean rápido y ven a Yuka y Sayuri entrando, Ranma las ve con alivio.

"Te hemos buscado por todas partes" dice Yuka mientras se acercan.

"¡¡Vamos!! Ven con nosotros" dice Sayuri mientras toma a Akane por el brazo y la levanta a la fuerza.

"Oigan que están haciendo" pregunta Akane sorprendida y poniendo un poco de resistencia.

"Vamos no te resistas" dice Yuka ayudando a Sayuri.

"¿Te molesta si nos la llevamos Ranma?" pregunta Sayuri.

"Aaa… no, adelante" responde mientras ve como se a llevan.

"¿Yo las conozco?" pregunta Akane aún sorprendida.

"¡Claro que si! Y te ayudaremos a recordar" responden las dos mientras desaparecen de la vista de Ranma.

Ranma se queda sentado observando aún está algo nervioso por la pregunta ¿Qué podía responder¡_Claro que tienes un prometido y soy yo! _Piensa mientras se termina su almuerzo. "Cuanto deseo que recuperes tu memoria" dice Ranma entristeciendo un poco su rostro.

A LA HORA DE SALIDA

Ranma lleva esperando a Akane en la puerta varios minutos, finalmente la ve venir con Yuka y Sayuri y sonríe, Akane se acerca a él sonriendo.

"¿Nos vamos?" pregunta Ranma.

"¡Si, vamos!" responde feliz "Oye, ya no respondiste mi pregunta en el almuerzo" dice inocentemente viendo a Ranma directamente a las ojos.

Ranma abre los ojos completamente "¡Pregunta¿Qué pregunta?" responde poniéndose nervioso.

"Ya sabes, si tengo realmente un prometido" responde sonriendo.

"¡Ah! Esa pregunta… ahh pues…"

"PERO CLARO QUE TIENES UN PROMETIDO AKANE" Dice Sayuri quien aún está tras ellos.

"¿De verdad?" pregunta Akane sorprendida "¿Y porqué no me ha buscado?"

"¡Ay¿Pero de que hablas? Si no te ha dejado sola para nada" responde Yuka "No me digas que aún no le has dicho nada Ranma".

Continuará…

N.A¿Qué les pareció? Yo sé que los símbolos fueron una total decepción y quizás pudieron haber sido algo mejor pero no quería que Ranma confesara su amor de un solo enfrente de todos. Como sea, espero que les haya gustado y les haya causado al menos una sonrisa y por favor déjenme sus reviews se los voy a agradecer muchísimo por favor por favor por favor y gracias

Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	4. Ranma mi iinasuke

Este fanfic está basado en la historia original de Rumiko Takahashi y todos sabemos que no me pertenece, y no ha sido creada con ningún fin lucrativo.

N.A: les agradezco a cada uno de los q dejaron su review en serio gracias, de no ser por sus comentarios yo creo q ya no seguiria escribiendo gracias

SOLO CONTIGO 

CAPITULO 4

Estefany Jesenia

Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

RANMA… MI IINASUKE

(Iinasukeprometido(a))

"PERO CLARO QUE TIENES UN PROMETIDO AKANE" Dice Sayuri quien aún está tras ellos.

"¿De verdad?" pregunta Akane sorprendida "¿Y porqué no me ha buscado?"

"¡Ay¿Pero de que hablas? Si no te ha dejado sola para nada" responde Yuka "No me digas que aún no le has dicho nada Ranma".

Ranma se sonroja completamente y no encuentra palabras para responder.

"Tu prometido es Ranma Akane, trata de recordar" dice Sayuri señalando a Ranma.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Pregunta Akane sorprendida y lo ve rápidamente "¿Tú…?" pregunta casi sin aliento.

Ahora ambos están completamente rojos y sus corazones están latiendo muy rápido ambos se ven uno al otro directamente a los ojos, era un momento solo para ellos, como si no hubiese nadie más alrededor.

"Tienes mucha suerte Akane, Ranma se a portado muy lindo contigo" dice Sayuri poniendo ojos soñadores.

"Bueno, ya es tarde, vamos Sayuri debemos irnos" dice Yuka despidiéndose.

"Nos vemos mañana" dice Sayuri y corre detrás de Yuka.

Akane voltea y ve a Ranma sonriéndole "¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?" pregunta "Bueno, no importa¿Nos vamos?" pregunta tomándole la mano.

Ranma siente como su corazón da un salto saliendo de su pecho y cambia de su color natural a un rojo encendido "Ahh… aja…" responde sin poder decir más.

Ambos comienzan a caminar tomados de la mano y conforme caminan Ranma comienza calmarse y a disfrutar la sensación que le provocaba el llevar a Akane de la mano.

"Oye, no te gustaría ir por un helado o algo así" pregunta Akane abrazando su brazo y viéndolo con una hermosa sonrisa.

"Ahh… si claro vamos" responde Ranma quien se vuelve a sonrojar al ver su bella sonrisa se miraba simplemente adorable ¿Cómo podía negarse a algo si se lo pedía de esa forma?

Al llegar a la heladería Ranma ordena un helado y se lo entrega "¿Tu no comerás?" pregunta sosteniendo su helado.

"Iie(no)" responde Ranma.

"¿Por qué no?" pregunta.

"Un guerrero no puede ser visto comiendo helado, es un postre de chicas" responde.

Akane lo ve extrañada "Eso me parece muy tonto" responde "Anda come un poco" dice ofreciéndole de su helado.

"Ahh… no… yo…" comienza a balbucear nervioso.

"Vamos, abre la boca ¿Si?" insiste sonriendo y le toma la mano para detenerlo cerca de ella.

Ranma no puede evitar sonreírle y acepta el helado que ella le ofrece, nuevamente no había sido capaz de negarse a lo que ella le pedía se veía demasiado linda como para poder decirle no.

Luego se van a sentar a una banca a terminar el helado, ahora Ranma también está comiendo uno ya que Akane insistió en cómpraselo.

"Dime algo…" dice Akane terminando su helado "Hace cuanto estamos comprometidos" pregunta.

"Cumpliremos dos años ¿Por qué?" pregunta Ranma.

"No sé, solo tengo curiosidad de saber más sobre nosotros… y dime…" dice sonriendo "¿Me quieres mucho?" pregunta.

"¡¿NANI?!" grita comenzando a helarse.

"Bueno, ya sabes ¿Cuánto me quieres?" pregunta aún sonriendo.

"Bueno… yo… este… verás… yo… ahhh…" Ranma traga saliva tratando de decir algo pero nada parece querer salir de sus labios.

"¿Que ocurre¿Por qué no dices nada?" pregunta viéndolo con sus grandes ojos cafés.

"Porque su compromiso fue solamente un arreglo de sus padres, realmente no hay sentimientos de por medio"

Ambos voltean hacia la voz y es Ryoga quien se está acercando.

"¿Qué?" pregunta Akane sorprendida al verlo "¿es eso cierto…?" y luego ve a Ryoga mejor "¡Oye! Yo te conozco, tu estabas… desde que tengo memoria… es decir te vi hace dos días cuando perdí la memoria ¿Quién eres?" pregunta Akane.

"Soy Ryoga…" responde mientras se acerca a ella "te traje una rosa…" dice ofreciéndosela tímidamente "…para que te mejores" dice tiernamente.

"Mmmm… gracias… Ryoga" responde sonrojándose y aceptando la rosa.

Al ver esto aparece una llama en los ojos de Ranma y su aura se puede ver desde muchos kilómetros de distancia, levanta la ceja y respira profundo tratando de controlar su ira "¡No te metas donde no te llaman!" le grita eufórico "¿Nos vamos ya Akane?" pregunta Ranma secamente tomándola de la mano para llevársela.

"Si…" responde y ve a Ryoga "Ya debemos irnos, nos veremos luego" dice y corre un poco tratando de llevarle el paso a Ranma que va casi corriendo luego se voltea nuevamente para ver a Ryoga "Muchas gracias por la rosa" le dice ofreciéndole una de esas sonrisas que derretiría a cualquiera y Ryoga no es la excepción y esto hace enfurecer a Ranma aún más.

"Akane¡vámonos ya!" repite pero esta vez en un tono autoritario y la jala.

"Si" responde "¿Por qué la prisa?"

"Ya es tarde…" responde y se da cuenta que todavía le tiene la mano agarrada así que la suelta y salta a la cerca.

Akane va junto a él en la acera, mantienen su camino en silencio por varios minutos.

"¿Entonces como es lo de nuestro compromiso?" pregunta Akane sonriendo.

La pregunta toma a Ranma por sorpresa haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y por poco caer de la cerca.

"¿Te asuste?" pregunta Akane divertida al verlo utilizar toda su agilidad para no caer "Lo siento, no fue mi intención" responde riendo levemente lo cuál hace a Ranma enrojecer _realmente se ve muy linda cuando se ríe, ella puede ser tan kawaii algunas veces_.

"… no… no hay problema" responde reincorporándose y recuperando su color.

"… oye… ¿realmente nuestro compromiso es solo un arreglo entre nuestros padres?... no… ¿no hay… mmm… nada más?" pregunta tímidamente mientras se sonroja.

Esto hace a Ranma enrojecer furiosamente _¿Qué le digo? _"Mmmm… eso creo…" responde Ranma pausadamente.

"…Ya veo" responde inclinando su cabeza.

EN LA CASA

Akane está en su habitación colocando la rosa que le dio Ryoga en agua.

_FLASHBACK_

"_PERO CLARO QUE TIENES UN PROMETIDO AKANE"_

"_¿De verdad?" "¿Y porqué no me ha buscado_?"

"_¡Ay¿Pero de que hablas? Si no te ha dejado solo para nada" "No me digas que aún no le has dicho nada Ranma"._

"_Tu prometido es Ranma Akane, trata de recordar"_

"_¡¿QUÉ?!" "¿Tú…?"_

"_Pero su compromiso fue solamente un arreglo de sus padres, realmente no hay sentimientos de por medio"_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Akane sonríe débilmente "_¿Porque me da tristeza saber que solo es un arreglo?"_ piensa mientras se tira sobre la cama a pensar "_Cuando estoy junto a él siento tanta seguridad… es como si pudiera confiar en él cualquier cosa… talvez… talvez yo si sentía algo por él aunque él no lo supiera…" _se pregunta a sí misma mientras suspira.

Continuará…

N.A: Siento que haya quedado tan cortito pero cuando lo escribí tenía lastimada mi manita y lo teclee con una sola mano. Tonces me canse y lo deje chiquitín y como ahora solo lo estoy editando no le hice muchos cambios pero el próximo será más largo, prometido

Espero sus comentarios, los quiero. Bye.


	5. Un nuevo viejo amigo

Este fanfic está basado en la historia original de Rumiko Takahashi y todos sabemos que no me pertenece, y no ha sido creada con ningún fin lucrativo.

N.A: Otra capitulo más XD y como siempre comenzaré agradeciendo a todos los q se toman la molestia de dejarme su review muchas muchas muchas muchas muchas gracias me encanta llegar a la compu y ver q he recibido comentarios en serio q me alegran el día y ahora si aquí tienen el capi numero 5 lean.

SOLO CONTIGO 

CAPITULO 5

Estefany Jesenia

Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

UN NUEVO VIEJO AMIGO

Algunos días después Ranma y Akane salen de la escuela y ven a Ryoga que los espera en la puerta.

"¡Ryoga!" dice Akane sonriendo "¿Cómo estás?" pregunta corriendo para encontrarse con él.

Ranma se molesta pero la sigue y se detiene junto a ella "Hola P-chan ¿Cómo estás?" pregunta sarcásticamente.

"¡¿A quien llamas P-chan?!" pregunta entre dientes molesto pero luego ve a Akane y su enojo se desvanece "A-Akane, hola… estoy muy bien, dime ¿Cómo estás tú¿Te has sentido mejor?" pregunta nervioso jugando con sus dedos.

La sonrisa de Akane desaparece e inclina la cabeza "No, sigo igual… no puedo recordar nada…" responde.

"No pongas esa cara por favor" dice acercándose a ella y tomando sus manos "No me gusta verte triste… por favor sonríe" le dice viéndola a los ojos.

Akane se sonroja viendo los ojos de Ryoga y esto hace que Ranma por poco se vuelva loco de ira, rápidamente se acerca a ellos y tira a Ryoga quien suelta la mano de Akane "¡Vámonos!" le dice a Akane irritado.

"Eres muy amable al venir a verme Ryoga, y por darme ánimos" dice ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

"¡Akane vámonos!" repite Ranma enojándose aún más.

Repentinamente Akane salta dándole un abrazo a Ryoga.

Ranma se queda con la boca abierta sin poder reaccionar mientras que Ryoga comienza a volar por su mundo mágico.

"Arigato(gracias)" dice ella amablemente y lo suelta rápidamente acercándose a Ranma "Vamos…" dice tranquilamente mientras que Ranma aún no logra salir del shock en que está.

Ryoga no logra soportar tanta emoción y cae desmayado al suelo.

Ranma finalmente se recupera y alcanza a Akane que ya se ha adelantado. Lleva en sus ojos llamas que fulminarían al primero que se le ponga enfrente "¡¿Se puede saber por qué rayos hiciste eso?!" pregunta indignado.

Akane lo ve inocentemente "Solo quería agradecerle su preocupación" responde.

"Con un simple gracias bastaba ¡no tenías que abrazarlo como una tonta!"

"¡Oye, no me llames así!" responde y continúa su camino.

Finalmente Ranma logra tranquilizarse pero la sangre se le vuelve a subir a la cabeza cuando escucha la pregunta de Akane.

"¿Oye Ranma, hay algo entre Ryoga y yo?"

"¡¡¡PERO CLARO QUE NO HAY NADA ENTRE UTEDES, ESTÁS COMPROMETIDA CONMIGO¡¡No hagas preguntas tontas!!" responde enfurecido.

"De acuerdo, no tienes porque enojarte, solo fue algo que pensé por un momento" responde.

"¡Pues no lo vuelvas a pensar!" responde aún enfadado.

"Está bien, ya tranquilízate" dice sin comprender que acababa de hacer a Ranma pasar por todos los niveles de enfado que existen.

Las semanas han seguido transcurriendo y todo parece haber vuelto a la normalidad, la perdida de la memoria de Akane les parece a todos ya algo normal, a todos menos a Akane, que, con cada día que pasa se siente más frustrada, más triste, más impotente… más sola. Nadie parece entender lo que ella siente, es como si toda su vida hubiese vivido en la nada y ahora de repente la hubieran lanzado sin previo aviso al mundo real. Lo único que ahora parecía tener sentido en su vida era… la primera persona que vio cuando abrió sus ojos en ese extraño mundo, la persona que la ha cuidado este corto tiempo y que no la ha dejado sola o desprotegida, la persona que la ha estado apoyando, la persona con la cuál ella se sentía segura… el cuál además era su prometido… pero… él no parecía compartir ese mismo sentimiento por lo que debía sacárselo de adentro porque presentía que si no comenzaba a hacerlo ahora más adelante sería imposible… debía olvidarlo.

"¡Oigan¿Han visto a Akane? No la encuentro en ninguna parte" Pregunta Ranma mientras corre para alcanzar a Sayuri y Yuka quienes ya vienen saliendo de la escuela.

"Gomen(lo siento) Ranma pero Akane ya se ha marchado" responde Yuka.

"Yo la vi muy triste Ranma, pero no quiso hablar conmigo sobre eso, estoy muy preocupada por ella" responde Sayuri triste "Deberías de buscarla y ver que le pasa".

Ranma las ve comenzando a preocuparse pero como iba a dejar que alguien lo viera preocupado especialmente por Akane "Ahhh… si, bueno… ya aparecerá… ¡sayonara!" y con eso se va rápidamente. Mientras caminaba hacia el dojo pensaba en lo que Sauri y Yuka le acababan de decir "_Ahora que lo pienso he visto a Akane un poco deprimida estos últimos días… espero que esté en el dojo…" _Finalmente llega al dojo.

"¿Ranma?" pregunta Kasumi al ver la sombra pasar por la cocina.

"Hola Kasumi, ya llegue" responde Ranma acercándose a ella "¿Ya llego Akane?" pregunta rápidamente esperando escuchar que ya se encontraba en su habitación.

"¿NANI¿No está contigo?" Pregunta Kasumi preocupada "¿Le habrá sucedido algo?"

"No te preocupes, la iré a buscar" responde saliendo nuevamente de la casa.

EN EL PARQUE…

Akane se esta meciendo en uno de los columpios (algunos hábitos nunca se pierden ;P ¿No creen?) "_Lo mejor hubiese sido que muriera, solo soy una carga para todos…cuanto desearía estar murta ahora" _piensa y se cubre el rostro con las manos y siente que sus manos se humedecen al contacto con su rostro, rápidamente se ve las manos y se da cuenta que ha estado llorando quien sabe hace cuanto tiempo. Odiaba ese sentimiento, odiaba sentirse tan frágil… tan sentimental ¿Toda su vida habrá sido igual¿Siempre habrá sido una tonta inútil, incapaz de valerse por si misma¿Quizás por eso ese chico… Ranma no sentía nada por ella? "¡Qué tonta!...eres una tonta…" se repetía constantemente mientras llora desconsoladamente. Repentinamente siente una mano sobre su delicado hombro apretando suavemente tratando de confortarla, Akane voltea rápidamente ve un rostro desconocido, pero eso ya era normal, para ella todos los rostros eran desconocidos "¿Te conozco?" pregunta confundida mientras se seca rápidamente las lagrimas.

"No lo creo… te puedo ayudar en algo" pregunta el apuesto muchacho de cabello negro que la ve con sus grandes ojos verdes llenos de preocupación "¿Porque alguien tan linda como tú llora de esa forma?"

Akane sonríe levemente aún secándose las lágrimas que no podía detener "Estoy bien… gracias" responde suavemente.

El muchacho le ofrece su pañuelo amablemente "No creo que estés bien… pero está bien si no quieres hablar de eso" responde ofreciéndole una sonrisa "¿Por qué no me dices tu nombre?"

"Akane…" responde recuperando su humor

"¿Akane?" pregunta sorprendido pero luego sonríe "Que lindo nombre, yo soy Brandon, mucho gusto" responde ofreciéndole un apretón de manos.

Akane lo acepta con una linda sonrisa la cuál hace que el corazón del muchacho salte repentinamente.

"Estoy seguro que aquí estará" dice Ranma mientras entra al parque después de haberla buscado por todas partes y entonces la ve ¡pero… ¿Qué significa eso?! _"¡¿Porqué ese tipo le está agarrando la mano?!" _se pregunta frunciendo la mirada y acercándose energéticamente "¡¿Akane?!" grita tratando de controlarse.

Ambos voltean rápidamente y ven a Ranma acercarse.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Te he buscado por todas partes" dice tratando de no mostrar su enfado.

"Yo… yo… solo necesitaba pensar un poco" responde suavemente, Ranma se percata que ha estado llorando, esto lo hace suavizar rápidamente su mirada "¿Estás bien?" pregunta con preocupación evidente.

Akane sonríe pero antes que pueda responder…

"Creo que ya estás bien… espero verte muy pronto" dice mientras toma su mano y la ve directamente a los ojos por algunos segundos "Me dio mucho gusto conocerte… Akane" le susurra suavemente al oído haciendo a Akane sonrojarse fuertemente y luego se retira.

Ahora podemos ver a un Ranma rodeado en llamas "¡¿Quién diablos es ese tipo?!" pregunta casi gritando.

"Ahhhmmmm… Brandon…" responde Akane aún sin recuperar su color, lo cuál enfurece a Ranma aún más.

"¡¿Quién¡Bueno, a quien le importa vámonos!" dice Ranma fuertemente comenzando a caminar "Kasumi está preocupada por ti"

"Hai(si)" responde Akane corriendo tras él para alcanzarlo "¡Ranma…!"

Ranma se detiene y la ve.

"Arigato(gracias)… por venir a buscarme" dice con un tono dulce e inocente.

"…Ahhh… si claro, Kasumi estaba muy preocupada… por eso yo… ya sabes" responde nervioso.

"Soka(ya veo)…" responde entristeciendo la mirada e inclinando la cabeza.

Ranma ve esto y no puede evitar sentirse culpable "ahh… y… y…yo también" los ojos de Akane brillan al oír esto y lo ve rápidamente sonriendo, Ranma sonríe pero esquiva rápidamente su mirada al sentir que comienza a cambiar de color así que simplemente sigue caminando.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...

Ranma y Akane están en la habitación de Akane estudiando, Ranma esta ayudando a Akane con algunas lecciones que ya no recuerda (¿pueden creerlo? Definitivamente tiene que ser un fanfic, solo a mi se me puede ocurrir algo así (; ).

Noc…noc…noc

"¿Akane?" pregunta Nabiki entrando al cuarto "debes bajar tenemos visita"

"¿Visita¿Quién?" pregunta Akane.

"¿Recuerdas a los Hanaku?" pregunta Nabiki.

"¿Hanaku?... no… no los recuerdo.

"Entonces no preguntes y baja" responde Nabiki en un tono frío "Tu también baja Ranma" dice finalmente y sale de la habitación.

Ambos se ven confundidos pero bajan rápidamente para ver de qué se trata, al llegar abajo ven a Soun hablando muy felizmente con otro señor, ambos se acercan con cautela y entonces Soun los ve.

"¡Oh Akane! Ven acércate" dice Soun entusiasmado mientras agarra a Akane por el brazo para acercarla "Él es Foyi Hanaku"

"Es un placer señor Hanaku" responde Akane inclinando su cabeza

"¡¿Eres Akane?! No lo puedo creer has crecido mucho y te has convertido en una hermosa jovencita… ¡espera a que mi hijo te vea! Solo fue a dejar unas cosas al auto" dice el señor Hanaku muy alegre.

"El es Ranma, hijo de Genma" dice Soun ahora introduciendo a Ranma.

"¡Es un placer muchacho!" saluda el señor Foyi.

"Mucho gusto señor Hanaku" dice Ranma inclinándose.

"Foyi es un viejo amigo de la familia Akane, pero hace algunos años se fue a vivir a Inglaterra con su hijo" le cuenta Soun a Akane tratando de ayudarla a recordar.

"¿No me digas que ya no me recuerdas Akane?" pregunta el señor Foyi.

"Ahh… yo… lo siento pero…" trata Akane de justificarse pero Soun la interrumpe.

"AAAHHHH!!!! Lo siento Foyi pero mi querida Akane sufrió un accidente y ha perdido su memoria" dice Soun que empieza a llorar a chorros.

"¡Oh! Lo siento mucho Soun" responde el señor Foyi ofreciéndole su hombro para consolarlo.

"Ya regrese papá"

Ranma y Akane se sorprenden al ver entrar a un apuesto muchacho de cabello negro ojos verdes y un poco más alto que Ranma.

"¿Akane?" pregunta sorprendido el muchacho que la ve directamente desde la entrada con sus grandes ojos verdes "No puedo creer que tu seas la misma Akane que conocí hace tanto tiempo" dice sonriendo mientras se acerca a ella.

"¿Brandon?" pregunta Akane confundida "¿Tu eres el del parque¿No es cierto?"

"Me da gusto que ya se conozcan" dice Soun "Ahora vamos todos a cenar" dice mientras va al comedor.

"Realmente estas hermosa" le dice Brandon a Akane que no le ha quitado la vista de encima.

"…arigato…" responde Akane avergonzada.

"¿Vamos?" pregunta inclinándose para darle el paso a ella primero.

Ranma frunce inmediatamente la mirada cuanto desearía poder destrozarlo en este momento.

Durante la cena Ranma se sienta como siempre junto a Akane y Brandon se sienta frente a ella.

"¿Y donde se quedarán?" pregunta Soun mientras se sirve un poco de té.

"Pues, hay un muy buen hotel no muy lejos de aquí, pensamos quedarnos allí mientras encontramos otro lugar" responde Foyi.

"¡¿Un hotel¡Jamás! Insisto en que se queden aquí por el tiempo que quieran ¿Qué dices?" grita Soun sobresaltado.

"¡Ah! Será un placer mi querido Soun" responde Foyi sonriendo.

Akane se sorprende y baja rápidamente la mirada, Brandon sonríe y la ve mientras a Ranma lo envuelve una enorme llama.

Continuará…

N.A: díganme que piensan hasta ahora ¿Les esta gustando¿Les gustó el capi¿Qué piensan de Brandon? Por favor díganme lo que piensan quiero saberlo. Gracias!


	6. ¿Un verdadero rival?

Este fanfic está basado en la historia original de Rumiko Takahashi y todos sabemos que no me pertenece, y no ha sido creada con ningún fin lucrativo.

N.A: hola hola :D antes q nada quiero disculparme por la larga espera ya sé q me tartde mucho pero he estado super ocupada lo siento mucho espero q todos sten muy bien este será un capi muy interesante, podrán ver a un pobre Ranma lleno de celos jejeje (me encanta cuando se pone celoso)

SOLO CONTIGO 

CAPITULO 6

Estefany Jesenia

Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

¿UN VERDADERO RIVAL?

Es de mañana Ranma se está terminando de cambiar para ir a la escuela cuando baja ve a Brandon desayunando con Akane y… "¡_CON EL UNIFORME DE LA ESCULA FURINKAN!" _se acerca a ellos tratando de controlarse y se sienta junto a Akane "¿Por qué el uniforme?" pregunta tratando de mostrar indiferencia.

"Entraré a estudiar en Furinkan…" responde sin prestarle mucha atención, luego lo ve nuevamente "no nos hemos presentado, yo soy Brandon, mucho gusto…" dice extendiéndole la mano "¿Y tu eres…?"

Ranma ve la mano por algunos segundos y luego la estrecha de mala gana "Ranma, soy Ranma Saotome el PROMETIDO DE AKANE mucho gusto Brandon"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" pregunta retirando la mano "¡prometido!".

"Si, PROMETIDO" responde sonriendo sarcásticamente, enfatizando en la palabra prometido "¿Nos vamos? Se hace tarde"

EN LA CALLE…

Ranma camina sobre la cerca mientras Brandon camina junto a Akane por la acera.

"¿Entonces Ranma es tu prometido?" pregunta Brandon en un tono un poco desilusionado.

"Si… bueno algo así" responde Akane.

"¿Algo así¿A que te refieres?" pregunta rápidamente muy interesado.

Ranma voltea rápidamente y ve a Brandon con el seño fruncido

"Bueno... es una historia larga, no la recuerdo con muchos detalles pero todo se basa en un acuerdo entre nuestros padres" Responde inocentemente.

"¿Entonces eso quiere decir que no hay sentimientos de por medio?" responde sonriendo victoriosamente.

"…no, al parecer no…" responde y voltea ver a Ranma lentamente con un poco de tristeza en su mirada, Ranma la está viendo también y sus miradas se cruzan por algunos segundos.

Brandon se percata de esto e interrumpe el momento "¿Te ayudo con tus cosas?" pregunta mientras intenta alcanzar su maleta de útiles.

Akane lo esquiva fácilmente "te lo agradezco mucho pero no es necesario" responde sonriendo amablemente.

"Insisto, permíteme ayudarte" e intenta nuevamente tomarla.

"No te molestes, yo puedo sola" responde a un sonriendo.

Ranma que ha estado haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por controlarse siente que está a punto de estallar _"¿Por qué ese estúpido tubo que aparecer justo en estos momentos? Cuando Akane no era la misma de siempre_, _en estos momentos ya lo hubiera golpeado por estar molestando pero ahora NI SIQUIERA RECORDABA COMO ERA SU RELACIÓN ¡CLARO QUE HABIAN SENTIMIENTOS DE POR MEDIO¡¡¡¿POR QUÉ NO LO RECORDABA?!!!"_

Brandon toma finalmente la maleta de Akane y le sostiene firmemente la mano mientras la ve directamente a los ojos "Para mi no es una molestia ayudarte, al contrarió" responde sonriendo seductoramente.

Akane lo ve y comienza a sonrojarse suavemente, mientras Brandon no le suelta la mano.

Ranma al ver esto salta instintivamente aterrizando en medio de los dos y haciendo a Brandon separarse bruscamente.

Akane lo ve confundida mientras Brandon le lanza una mirada retadora.

Ranma ve la mirada sorprendida de Akane la cuál lo pone nervioso "… aahhh… ya… ya vamos a llegar…" dice tratando de justificar su comportamiento.

Akane ve al frente y sonríe "Es cierto, no me había dado cuenta… y dime Brandon ¿en que año vas?" pregunta olvidando rápidamente el incidente.

"En el mismo que tu, en último año, de niños estudiábamos juntos" responde tratando de verla a través de Ranma que va en medio de ellos.

"_Solo eso me faltaba, que estuviera en el mismo grado que nosotros"_ piensa Ranma fastidiado.

"En que salón te asignaron" pregunta Akane.

"En el "H" y tu en cuál estás" pregunta ansioso.

"Oh… que lastima, no estaremos juntos, nosotros estamos en el "F"" responde Ranma sarcásticamente con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Finalmente llegan al colegio y se dirigen a sus respectivos salones.

EN EL ALMUERZO…

Ranma esta en un extremo del salón con Hiroshi y Daisuke mientras Akane está en el otro extremo con Sayuri y Yuka, repentinamente Ranma ve entrar a Brandon al salón y acercarse a Akane, segundos después Akane y Brandon salen del salón lo cuál hace a Ranma enfurecer.

EN EL PATIO DE LA ESCUELA…

Brandon y Akane están sentados bajo un árbol.

"¿Y que querías hablar conmigo?" pregunta Akane mientras se recuesta en el árbol.

"Quería hablarte acerca de la primera vez que nos vimos…" responde acercándose disimuladamente a ella "…no quisiste hablar sobre lo que te molestaba, y lo entiendo, no me conocías, pero ahora es diferente y me gustaría que me dieras la oportunidad de ayudarte…"

Akane inclina la cabeza y ve al suelo por algunos instantes "… yo… no sé si…" suspira "son solo tonterías…" responde aún sin verlo.

"No creo que sean tonterías… no pueden ser tonterías si te hacen llorar de esa forma" responde tiernamente.

Akane levanta finalmente la mirada lo ve y sonríe débilmente "eres muy amable…" luego ve al cielo "Tu sabes sobre el accidente que tuve ¿Cierto?" Brandon asiente "…es solo que no me siento parte de este mundo… me siento fuera de lugar"

"No te entiendo… según sé todos te han estado ayudando ¿No es así?" pregunta un poco confundido.

"¡Si! Si… no son ellos, soy yo… soy yo la que no está bien" sonríe "me hubiera gustado morir con ese hechizo…"

"¡No digas eso! Nunca lo vuelvas a pensar, tienes mucha suerte de estar aquí, y si estas aquí es por algo" responde sobresaltado delicadamente la toma por la barbilla y mueve su rostro para que lo vea "me da gusto que estés aquí…"

Akane retira su rostro "Es que creo que jamás recuperaré la memoria" responde con lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Eso no importa, ahora esta es tu vida, si la recuperas va a ser maravilloso… pero si no también porque juntos construiremos nuevos recuerdos"

Akane lo ve y sonríe "tienes razón"

Brandon le toma las manos "Me encanta verte sonreír" dice sonriendo.

Por otro lado Ranma se acerca a ellos, con el deseo ardiente de matar a Brandon a golpes en ese mismo momento "¡…Akane!" dice controlándose.

Akane lo ve y sonríe, se levanta y se comienza a acercar a él "¡Hola Ranma! Pensé que…"

"¡Nihao Ranma!" se escucha el grito de Shampoo que estaciona su bicicleta enfrente de ellos impidiendo que Akane se acerque a Ranma.

Akane se detiene sorprendida y mantiene su mirada fija en ellos dos.

"¡Mira lo que te he traído mi airen(amado en chino)¡Tu linda prometida ha cocinado algo delicioso para ti!" dice saltando sobre sus brazos.

Akane no puede creer lo que está viendo "¡_Ranma tiene otra prometida! por eso no siente nada por mi" _piensa mientras sus ojos se entristecen.

"¡¿Qué haces Shampoo?!" gruñe Ranma mientras intenta quitársela de encima.

"¡Shampoo ha traído tu almuerzo! Te va a encantar y luego podremos salir en una cita" responde sin soltarlo.

Akane inclina la cabeza y se comienza a marchar rápidamente cuándo repentinamente siente la mano de Brandon sobre su hombro.

"No sabía que Ranma tenía una novia…" dice suavemente pero sin poder ocultar una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"…Yo tampoco…" responde con un casi inaudible hilo de voz y sale corriendo.

Ranma busca a Akane rápidamente entre los alumnos y ya no está, luego ve si está Brandon y ve que tampoco está al ver esto tira a Shampoo suavemente y corre a buscarlos, pero no los encuentra, al terminar el almuerzo se dirige al salón y ve a Akane sentada en su lugar sumida en sus pensamientos y con sus ojos entristecidos Ranma comienza a acercarse a ella lentamente.

"¡Ranma!" grita Sayuri mientras se acerca a él "¿sabes que le ocurrió?" pregunta preocupada.

"¿A que te refieres?" pregunta viendo a Akane de reojo.

"Hace como 15 minutos regreso al salón pero se veía muy triste" responde Yuka.

Ranma se sorprende y voltea a ver a Akane la ve por algunos segundos y luego ve a las chicas nuevamente "No lo sé" responde y luego se va a su lugar no se sentía capaz de enfrentarla en ese momento.

A LA HORA DE SALIDA…

Ranma se acerca a Akane lentamente "¿Nos vamos?" pregunta tímidamente.

Akane lo ve e inclina la mirada "Si vamos…" responde suavemente.

"Ahhh… ¿te… te pasa algo?" pregunta, aunque él sabe la respuesta.

Akane lo ve y sonríe falsamente "No, estoy bien" responde y comienza a caminar rápidamente.

Ranma finalmente decide hablar con ella y corre para alcanzarla pero cuando llega otra persona también llega.

"Te me desapareciste a la hora de almuerzo Akane" dice Brandon acercándose a ellos.

Akane le sonríe pero continua su camino ignorándolos a ambos durante todo el regreso, mientras ellos dos intercambian miradas matadoras finalmente llegan al dojo y Akane se va directamente a su habitación sin decir nada.

En la habitación Akane se tira en su cama sin saber por que se siente triste muy triste muy dentro de su corazón se siente… traicionada y esto la hace sentir la mujer más estúpida sobre la tierra, por qué estar celosa de alguien que no siente nada por ella. Durante todo el día no sale para nada de su habitación simplemente no está de animo.

EN LA NOCHE…

Toc, toc, toc… "¿Akane…?" toca Kasumi la puerta.

"Pasa… Kasumi" responde desde adentro sentándose en la cama.

Kasumi abre la puerta lentamente ¿Estas bien Akane¿Por qué no has salido de tu habitación? me tienes preocupada…" la ve detenidamente y ve que ha estado llorando "¿Por qué has estado llorando?" pregunta angustiada por su pequeña hermana.

Akane le ofrece su mejor intento de sonrisa "Estoy bien Kasumi, no te preocupes por mi solo me siento cansada" responde.

"¿De verdad Akane? Prométeme que estarás bien y si me necesitas puedes contar conmigo ¿Si?" le dice tiernamente mientras le da un cariñoso abrazo que le transmite un gran sentimiento de confortabilidad.

"Si, muchas gracias…" responde devolviéndole el abrazo.

"Vamos… ya es hora de cenar, eso te venía a avisar" le dice mientras la separa suavemente.

"Te lo agradezco, pero no tengo mucha hambre, prefiero no bajar" responde.

Kasumi se preocupa aún más pero asiente y se va, al llegar al comedor ya todos están en el comedor esperando para comer, al ver esto Kasumi sonríe y va por la cena a la cocina y comienza a servir.

Ranma se da cuenta de la ausencia de Akane, repetidas veces ve hacia a las escaleras esperando en cualquier momento ver su figura acercándose, pero nada finalmente se decide a preguntar con mucha timidez.

"¿Por qué no ha bajado Akane? Estoy preocupado por ella" pregunta Brandon preocupado adelantándose a Ranma.

"Ella está bien, no te preocupes Brandon" responde Kasumi sonriendo "solo está un poco cansada, eres muy amable".

"Ya veo, quizás pueda hablar con ella después" responde Brandon.

"Te lo agradecería mucho muchacho" dice Soun rápidamente "Por favor habla con mi hija" grita ahora llorando.

Brandon sonríe y asiente mientras Ranma solo lo voltea a ver (pueden imaginarse su mirada).

Luego de la cena Ranma se apresura al cuarto de Akane subiendo por la ventana y tocándola suavemente pero nadie abre y las luces se ven apagadas "_Quizá este dormida mejor la dejo descansar" _piensa mientras se retira y se dirige a su cuarto.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE…

Los rayos de sol entran por su ventana e interrumpen su sueño, el calor del sol comienza a incomodarle así que decide levantarse, es sábado por lo tanto no debe preocuparse de ir a la escuela. Este día se siente mejor y un baño seria una buena forma de comenzar el día así que se va a bañar. Luego de bañarse y arreglarse baja y se dirige al dojo donde encuentra a Ranma entrenando, Ranma la ve se detiene y se acerca a ella sonriendo. Ese día se veía particularmente hermosa llevaba puesta una pequeña blusa que mostraba parte de su pequeño vientre y una falda negra acampanada que se ondulaba con el viento.

"Lo haces muy bien" dice Akane sonriendo.

Ranma sonríe con aires de grandeza "ya lo sé".

"Que modesto eres" responde mientras ambos ríen.

"¿Sabes? tu también lo haces muy bien" dice Ranma viéndola ahora parado frente a ella.

"¡¿Yo¿De verdad?" pregunta sorprendida.

"Claro, solo necesitas un poco de practica para recordar, yo puedo ayudarte si deseas" dice viendo al suelo.

Akane lo piensa por unos segundos "¿Realmente yo podía hacer eso?"

"Si, vamos intenta golpearme" dice tomando posición de combate.

"No sé si pueda" dice pensándolo.

"Claro que puedes vamos golpéame, o… ¿Te da miedo?" pregunta retándola.

"¿MIEDO? Yo no conozco esa palabra" responde tomando posición de combate.

Ranma sonríe "bien ahora golpéame" dice luego Akane comienza a tratar de golpearlo mientras él esquiva fácilmente, a pesar de haber perdido la memoria aún es muy buena solamente necesita reforzar algunos puntos pero él estaba decidido a ayudarla. Akane lanza un golpe con su mayor velocidad pero cuando abre los ojos él ya no está rápidamente ve a todos lados buscándolo, Ranma está parado tras ella y ve que Akane tiene el pie en mala posición así que suavemente lo empuja con su pie haciéndola resbalar pero enseguida la atrapa en el aire.

"Debes tener cuidado con la posición de tus pies, deben de estar firmes para que esto no suceda" dice aún sosteniéndola fuertemente contra él.

Akane se sonroja fuertemente pero asiente, hasta ahora Ranma se percata de la posición que tienen, sus rostros están muy juntos y ahora él comienza a sonrojarse, por varios segundos permanecen en la misma posición, sin moverse tan solo contemplándose el uno al otro.

"¡Akane! Te he estado buscando por todas partes" dice Brandon rápidamente interrumpiendo el momento y por supuesto con toda intención.

Akane se separa rápidamente al escuchar la voz y lo ve "¡Ah! Hola Brandon" responde.

"Hola, Kasumi te está buscando" responde amablemente.

"Arigato(Gracias)…" responde y sale apresuradamente del dojo, Brandon ve a Ranma le ofrece una falsa sonrisa y se da la vuelta para marcharse.

"¡Espera!" grita mientras se acerca a él con el seño fruncido "¡¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?!".

"¿Intenciones? No entiendo a que te refieres" responde con un tono sarcástico.

"¡SABES A LO QUE ME REFIERO! Hablo de AKANE" responde Ranma amenazadoramente.

"Ya que quieres saber, te lo diré… la quiero a ella ¿entiendes?" responde sarcásticamente.

"¿Ah si? Pues déjame decirte que ella es mi prometida, así que aléjate de ella ¿Me escuchaste?"

"Si, te escuché, pero no tienes derecho a decirme que hacer, tu tienes otra prometida así que quédate con ella, esperé muchos años para poder ver a Akane nuevamente y ahora que estoy con ella nada me la va a quitar" Dice Brandon retando a Ranma.

"Escúchame Akane es MIA y no te atrevas a acercarte a ella porque no podrás cambiar eso" grita Ranma.

"Ya lo veremos" responde dándole la espalda y dejando a Ranma en el dojo, a un Ranma lleno de temores e inseguridades a un Ranma a punto de estallar de celos.

Continuará...

N.A: espero que les haya gustado este capi y ahora a petición de mis queridos lectores responderé todos los reviews q recibí el capitulo pasado:

Tsukino: Bueno a tu peticion he decidido q tienes razón en q debo responder los reviews, lo q pasa es q siempre estoy corta de tiempo pero creo q se merecen esos minutos extras de mi tiempo . muchas gracias por tu review a mi me encanta ver a Ranma celoso jajaja espero q te haya gustado este capi

Vivian Alejandra: Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo en todos mis fics, y no te preocupes ya conoceras más a Brandon, pq tiene un papel muy importante jejejeje

Natsu: Gracias, espero q este capi tbm te haya gustado y q sigas leyendo los demas capis

owayo: Creeme q si ocacionará muchos problemas jejejeje sigue leyendo los demas campis y gracias por tu review.

Muchisimas gracias a todos besos ;D y porfis no se olviden de dejarme un comentario (estoy poniendo ojos de cachorro ahorcado) solo les tomara un minuto y no olviden los ojos de cachorro ahorcado q stoy poniendo XD


	7. Eres mi favorita

Este fanfic está basado en la historia original de Rumiko Takahashi y todos sabemos que no me pertenece, y no ha sido creada con ningún fin lucrativo.

N.A: HOLA!!! Ya regrese con el nuevo capi, disculpen q ahora me tarde tanto para actualizar pero ahora q comenze la U y con el trabajo ya no me queda nada de tiempo de nada pero no se preocupen pq no dejaré mi historia, nunca dejo las cosas a medias y mejor ya no los distraigo mas y los dejo leer en paz, espero q les guste este capi

SOLO CONTIGO 

CAPITULO 7

Estefany Jesenia

Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

ERES MI FAVORITA

Es un hermoso domingo el viento sopla con fuerza puede sentirse que el invierno se está acercando porque ya el frío entra por la piel, Ranma toca al cuarto de Akane y espera algunos segundos pero no consigue respuesta así que decide retirarse pero al darse la vuelta Akane abre tras él.

"¿Ranma¿Necesitas algo?" pregunta al verlo parado de espaldas frente a su puerta.

Ranma la ve y comienza a sentirse nervioso "No... yo…ammm… no es nada… yo solo… bueno… talvez si no estás ocupada… te gustaría ir… no sé… por allí ¿Qué dices?" apenas logra responder mientras la ve.

Akane sonríe "¡claro!" Responde feliz.

"¡bien!" responde devolviéndole la sonrisa "¿Vamos ahora?"

"De acuerdo, solo iré por un suéter" responde mientras entra corriendo a su habitación por el suéter "¡lista!" dice mientras sale rápidamente.

EN LA CALLE…

"¿Qué te gustaría hacer?" pregunta Ranma tímidamente mientras caminan

"No sé, decide tú" responde ella.

"Bien… mmmm… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a lugares conocidos y talvez te ayuden a recordar¿Estás de acuerdo?" pregunta.

"¡Hai(si)…!" responde sin verlo, se sentía muy feliz pero por alguna razón sentía vergüenza de mostrarlo.

Ranma la lleva a varios puntos que solían visitar con frecuencia, finalmente la lleva abajo del puente "Este es mi lugar favorito, tiene una hermosa vista" dice Ranma mientras se sienta o la orilla del río simplemente a observar el horizonte.

"Tienes razón… es muy hermoso" responde sonriendo, luego frunce levemente la mirada.

"¿Te ocurre algo?" pregunta Ranma al ver esto.

Akane lo ve y sonríe "no, no es nada… es solo que este lugar me provoca un sentimiento extraño… pero… no sé que es" responde.

Ranma sonríe al escuchar esto "Eso es bueno ¿Cierto?" pregunta animado.

"La verdad no lo sé, pero eso espero" responde sonriendo.

"Sabes, creo que es hora de almorzar, ven te llevaré al Ucchan's okonomiyaky, estoy seguro que te gustará, y seguro que también te ayudará a recordar".

"De acuerdo" responde sonriendo, Ranma la toma de la mano y la jala para apresurar el paso, al llegar al Ucchan's buscan donde sentarse y rápidamente aparece Ukyo.

"¡Ranma! Que alegría verte hacía mucho que no venías, comenzaba a pensar que me habías cambiado" dice Ukyo acercándose a ellos.

"Hola Ukyo" responde Ranma sonriendo.

Luego Ukyo ve a Akane "¡Ah! Hola Akane veo que ya estás mejor".

Akane sonríe un poco desubicada "Si... gracias" responde tímidamente.

"¿Estás bien?" pregunta Ukyo confundida al ver la actitud de Akane.

"Akane aún no ha recuperado su memoria" dice Ranma "Ella es Ukyo Akane, una amiga" dice Ranma.

"Y su prometida" añade Ukyo sonriendo y tomándolo del brazo.

"¿Nani(Qué)…?" pregunta Akane sorprendida al escuchar esto.

"¡¿NANI?!" pregunta Ranma sobresaltado.

"¡RANMA¡¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?!" pregunta Shampoo enfadada desde la puerta "¡Si tienes hambre busca a Shampoo!" dice acercándose y tomándolo por el brazo "Vámonos" dice jalándolo.

"¡Suéltalo!" grita Ukyo jalando el otro brazo.

"¡Suéltalo tu!" grita Shampoo, siguen su discusión jalando ambas a Ranma por los brazos.

"¡OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO¿Qué ocurre aquí? Suelten a mi Ranma-sama" grita Kodachi molesta, quien entra al Ucchan's uniéndose a Shampoo y Ukyo y comenzando a jalar a Ranma por la cintura.

"¡Suficiente! Suéltenme las tres" grita tratando de soltarse, finalmente luego de varios intentos lograr soltarse y busca rápidamente a Akane en la mesa pero ella ya no está "¿Akane?" dice rápidamente "¡¡Miren lo que hicieron!!¡Todo esto es su culpa!" les dice enfadado mientras sale corriendo del restaurante, Shampoo Ukyo y Kodachi paran de pelear al escuchar el grito de Ranma y se quedan paradas viendo sorprendidas como se marcha.

EN ALGUNA CALLE DE NERIMA…

"_¡No lo puedo creer¡Ranma no baka! Jugar de esa forma con los sentimientos de varias mujeres" _piensa Akane mientras camina enfadada pero al mismo tiempo desilusionada "Y yo soy más tonta por haber confiado de esa forma en él" dice entristeciendo la mirada dura que llevaba, finalmente llega al dojo y encuentra a Ranma esperándola en la puerta.

"¡Akane! Te estaba esperando, necesito hablar contigo" dice rápidamente acercándose a ella.

Akane lo ve, se hace a un lado y luego sigue su camino ignorándolo.

"¡Akane espera!" dice tratando de detenerla, pero la mirada fría de ella aún le causa temor así que la deja marcharse.

"Veo que su pequeña cita fue un fracaso" dice Brandon sarcásticamente quien lo vio la pequeña escena.

"Cierra la boca imbécil" responde enfadado.

"No podrás ganarme, Akane va a ser mía y no puedes impedirlo" responde marchándose.

"Eso lo veremos…" responde mientras se va.

EN LA NOCHE…

Ranma está en el techo sobre la habitación de Akane realmente lo había arruinado "_solo a mi se me pudo haber ocurrido llevarla con Ukyo, no se me ocurrió que algo así pudiera pasar, soy un tonto Y ahora con ese tipo metido en la casa molestando a Akane…" _piensa Ranma mientras ve el cielo despejado de invierno, el viento a esparcido todas las nubes y las estrellas se ven hermosas.

"¿Ranma?" se escucha la voz de Akane.

Ranma voltea rápido al escuchar su voz y la ve subiendo al techo con cuidado de no caer y se acerca lentamente a él "¿Akane?" pregunta confundido.

"¿Te interrumpo? Porque si estas ocupado yo…"

"¡NO! ven… siéntate" responde rápidamente.

Akane sonríe y se sienta "te busque por todas partes, nunca creí encontrarte aquí" dice.

"Amm… me gusta este lugar…" responde un poco nervioso.

"Ya veo… sabes lo he estado pensando y creo que te debo una disculpa…" dice sin verlo.

Ranma se sobresalta al oír esto "¡¿Qué?!"

"si… no tenía derecho de enojarme contigo… de verdad lo siento mucho..." responde tímidamente.

"No tienes porque disculparte… soy yo el que se debe disculpar… yo… yo… solo quería que… que la pasaras bien, pero creo que… lo arruiné ¿No es cierto?"

"No es cierto, me la pase muy bien no fue tu culpa que tus prometidas se enojaran, creo que tenían derecho de molestarse… yo lo hubiera hecho" responde Akane.

"¡NO! ellas no son mis prometidas… son solo tonterías" Akane lo ve un poco incrédula "¡En serio!... yo vencí a Shampoo en un combate y una estúpida ley amazona dice que ahora debo casarme con ella, cuando era pequeño mi padre me comprometió con Ukyo y Kodachi… Kodachi está loca… ellas no significan nada para mi" le explica Ranma tratando de arreglar las cosas.

Akane sonríe al escuchar estas palabras "_Ranma no quería a estas chicas entonces… es libre…" _piensa Akane sonriendo.

"… entonces… ¿te la pasaste bien?" pregunta cambiando de tema.

"¡Si!" responde feliz "Y… sabes cuando vi a esas tres chicas peleando, tuve el presentimiento de haber visto eso antes, también en el puente sentí algo… eso me da esperanza" responde feliz.

Ranma sonríe al verla feliz, realmente deseaba que volviera a ser la misma Akane de siempre, hasta extrañaba los golpes que le daba, ahora se daba cuenta que lo fuerte que era lo que sentía por ella "Que bien… espero que eso haya ayudado" dice tiernamente.

Akane sonríe y se sonroja "Ahora que lo pienso… nunca te agradecí por… bueno ya sabes… haberme salvado" dice inclinando la cabeza.

"No tienes que agradecer, cuando me necesites… ya sabes" responde inclinando la cabeza, ambos se quedan en silencio, la luz de la luna iluminaba sus rostros Akane se veía hermosa mientras que Ranma se miraba muy guapo, Akane comienza a sentir el frió colarse por sus ropas y su cuerpo comienza a temblar a causa de este, Ranma se percata de esto "Creo que hace mucho frío, deberíamos entrar…"

Akane lo ve y sonríe "Si, creo que tienes razón" responde poniéndose de pie con todo el cuidado del mundo, Ranma sonríe al verla podía ver el miedo y la inseguridad en su rostro.

Ranma se levanta y se acerca a ella "Déjame ayudarte" dice mientras la toma entre sus brazos y de un salto aterriza en la ventana de ella "feliz noche" dice mientras de otro salto desaparece de la ventana.

Akane se queda viendo hacia la ventana "Oyasumi…" dice mientras la cierra y se prepara para dormir.

Continuara…

Vivian Alejandra: Q bueno q funcionaron los ojos de cachorro ahorcado, sabia q no podian fallar jejeje, y yo opino igual q tu Me encanta ver a Ranma celoso jejeje (tbn soy mala) muchas gracias por tu apoyo

Angelica: Si, es una lastima q no todavia no hayamos podido hablar y tbn espero q sea pronto, tienes razon simpre q siempre los hago sufrir creo q soy mala jeje pero me encanta q sufran para q al final valga la pena q esten juntitos, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo

Esmeraldy: gracias, espero q este tbn te haya gustado y no te pierdas el proximo :)

Natsu: ya has podido leer mas jeje, espero q tbn te haya gustado este gracias.

Janix: Te agradezco mucho q te hayas tomado el tiempo de dejar tu review y no t preocupes no me ofendes, la verdad esta tampoco es una de mis favoritas (de las q he escrito) pero q bueno q si te guste.

Shojo88 o Merida: gracias eres muy linda, y por supuesto q a mi tbn me encanta ver a Ranma celoso jajaja espero q este te haya gustado.

Tsukino: Si tienes razon respecto a los celos de Akane pero si no fuera celosa no sería la misma Akane jejeje y no te preocupes como te pudiste dar cuenta si es un poquito mas comprensiva, espero q te haya gustado este capitulo.

fer chan: Si tienes razon, voy muy lento pero he estado muy atareada y ya no tengo la compu en mi cuarto por lo q me he tardado un poco mas, pq antes en cualquier ratito libre actualizaba, algunos capitulos se q estan un poco cortos pero la historia ya la tengo terminada desde hace mucho ahora solo le estoy corrigiendo algunas cositas antes de actualizar pero no son todos cortos muchas gracisa por leer y me encanta saber q te gusta el fic.

N.A: Bueno muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y tbn a todos los q leen aunq no dejen reviews nos estamos acercando al final, no esta tan cerca pero si un poquito jejeje, espero que les haya gustado aunque haya estado cortito por favor por favor por favor por favor dejen sus reviews por favor. Les adelanto que el próximo capitulo me fascina es uno de mis favoritos así q no se lo pierdan Besos.


	8. Memorias

Este fanfic está basado en la historia original de Rumiko Takahashi y todos sabemos que no me pertenece, y no ha sido creada con ningún fin lucrativo.

SOLO CONTIGO 

CAPITULO 8

Estefany Jesenia

Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

N.A: Hoy si logre apurarme espero les guste

MEMORIAS

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…

Brandon sale de la habitación que comparte con su padre y al bajar las gradas ve Ranma y Akane hablando en el comedor muy amenamente "_Ranma me está ganando ventaja" _piensa mientras los ve desde las gradas "_pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer?"_

"¿Entonces yo interpreté a Julieta?" pregunta Akane sorprendida "Y ¿Cómo lo hice?"

"Eres una gran actriz" responde Ranma sonriendo.

Akane sonríe y luego se queda pensando "…estaba usando un vestido corinto ¿No es cierto?" pregunta pensando.

Ranma se sorprende pero luego sonríe "Si… te veías kawaii(linda)" dice casi sin voz, Akane baja la mirada sonrojándose suavemente "Estoy seguro que pronto podrás recordar…" dice sin dejar de mirarla.

"Akane…"

Ambos voltean y ven a Brandon en la puerta.

"Iré a la tienda¿Me acompañas?" pregunta entrometiéndose en su conversación.

"Claro…" responde sonriendo mientras se levanta, Ranma y Brandon se ven fijamente retándose con la mirada. No sabía que hacer para separar a Ranma y Akane pero al menos podía impedir que se volvieran más unidos.

Al día siguiente en la mañana los tres van de camino a la escuela Akane va en medio de los dos, por alguna razón Ranma no camina en la cerca, hay un gran silencio entre los tres Akane puede sentir la incomodidad del momento pero no se atreve a decir nada, la verdad es que ni siquiera sabe qué es lo que esta pasando, al llegar a la escuela todos se dirigen a sus respectivos salones sin decir nada y las clases comienzan como de costumbre y finalmente llega el almuerzo, Brandon se apresura al salón de Akane para poder invitarla a almorzar pero al llegar ve a Ranma con ella, nuevamente se le había adelantado, las cosas no podían seguir así, está vez haría algo para detenerlo.

A la hora de salida Ranma va a buscar a Akane al gimnasio, ya que ahora se ha reincorporado al equipo de volleyball (N.A: siento mucho si no se escribe así pero no sé como escribirlo ) al llegar no encuentra a Akane por ningún lado entonces se acerca a las demás jugadoras.

"Sumimasen(Disculpen)¿No han visto a Akane?" pregunta aún buscándola con la mirada.

"¡Ranma! Brandon dijo que no la habías esperado así que se fue con él" responde una de ellas.

"¡QUÉ!" pregunta enfadado luego frunce la mirada "Gracias…" responde y se marcha, al salir del colegio apresura el paso para ver si los logra alcanzar y lo logra, no muy lejos del dojo los ve a la distancia parados hablando y Brandon le tiene la mano agarrada.

"Déjame ver… creo que no es serio solo debes lavarte la mano bien" dice Brandon mientras ve la mano de Akane que tiene una herida que se acaba de hacer al rozarse con un árbol.

"Te lo dije… sabia que no era nada, ni me duele" responde Akane, Brandon sigue aprovechando el momento y no le suelta la mano.

"¡Veo que no hacia falta que te esperara!" grita Ranma enfadado al pasar junto a ellos, sin detenerse sigue su camino mientras su aura quema todo a su paso.

"¡Ranma!" Dice Akane sorprendida al verlo, mientras corre tras él soltándose de Brandon "Pensé que ya te habías venido" explica caminando tras él.

"No hay problema, veo que tenías mejor compañía" responde haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por controlarse.

"¿Estas enfadado?" pregunta Akane al ver su actitud.

Ranma la ignora y entra al dojo, Akane se queda de pie frente a la puerta sorprendida y Brandon se acerca a ella.

"No le hagas caso, vamos" le dice mientras le abre la puerta.

Akane corre y alcanza a Ranma "¡Ranma espera!... ¿Por qué estas enfadado?" pregunta un poco confundida.

"¿Enfadado¿Porque estaría enfadado?" pregunta sarcásticamente.

"No lo sé por eso te pregunto" responde ella.

"¡Déjame decirte que no estoy enfadado! Ahora ¡Déjame en paz!" responde comenzando a subir el tono.

"¡Ah! Quieres que te deje en paz, pues bien ¡Haz lo que quieras!" responde ella enfadada.

"¡Perfecto! Ahora lárgate" responde gritando.

"¡No me grites¿Cuál es tu problema?" replica Akane

"¡No tengo ningún problema¡Tonta!" responde Ranma

Esto hace a Akane enfadar más "¡¿TONTA?! ERES UN INSENSIBLE Y EL TONTO ERES TÚ"

"¿A SI¡PUES TU ERES UNA NECIA POCO FEMENINA Y FEA!"

"RANMA NO BAKA" grita golpeándolo y mandándolo a volar al estanque.

Ranma-onna(chica) se levanta inmediatamente para continuar la pelea pero se detiene de golpe al ver el rostro de Akane, esta completamente pálido y aún conserva la posición final del golpe que le dio, parece que ha visto un fantasma "¿Akane?" pregunta comenzando a preocuparse.

Akane no se mueve, está como en shock su mente ahora es un caos puede ver una tormenta de recuerdos de ella y Ranma peleando son demasiados y pasan en su mente como una película pero demasiado rápido poco a poco su vista comienza a nublarse y repentinamente cae, Ranma-onna que se esta acercando salta y la detiene en el aire antes de que caiga al suelo.

"¡Akane¿Akane¿Qué te ocurre?" comienza Ranma a llamarla ahora totalmente asustado.

Algunas horas después Akane comienza a abrir los ojos y ve el techo de su habitación, inmediatamente ve a Brandon y a Ranma correr hacia su cama.

"¡Akane!" dicen los dos rápidamente.

Akane los ve a los dos sin decir nada por algunos segundos "¿…qué ocurrió?" pregunta confundida.

"…Cuando entré a la casa estabas desmayada y Ranma te tenía cargada" responde Brandon.

Akane se queda pensando "Ya recuerdo…" dice suavemente.

"Iré a avisarle a los demás que ya despertaste" dice Brandon mientras sale de la habitación.

"… ¿Qué fue lo que te ocurrió?" pregunta Ranma aún preocupado.

Akane lo ve por unos segundos "…cuando te golpee… comenzaron a aparecer imágenes en mi mente donde tu y yo peleábamos, muchas imágenes como recuerdos pero eran demasiados y me dio miedo luego todo se puso negro y… y ya no recuerdo nada…"

"¡AKANEEEEEE!" entra Soun gritando y llorando "¡Oh mi querida hija, estaba tan preocupado!" dice entre lagrimas.

"Cálmate papá, estoy bien, no fue nada serio" responde Akane mientras se sienta en la cama.

"¿Estas segura Akane? Mejor debería llamar al doctor Tofú" dice Kasumi preocupada.

"¡No! no es necesario, ya me siento bien" responde Akane sonriendo.

"Cielos Akane, te gusta llamar la atención ¿Verdad?" dice Nabiki molestando mientras sale de la habitación.

"¿Segura que estás bien?" pregunta Genma.

"Si, estoy segura, no se preocupen" responde sonriendo.

"Bien entonces creo que mejor te dejamos descansar" dice Foyi mientras sale "Ven Brandon, necesito que me acompañes a comprar algunas cosas".

"Si, ya voy" responde luego ve a Akane "descansa Akane, te vendré a ver cuando regrese" le dice tiernamente al oído mientras le da un beso en la frente haciendo a Ranma enfurecer.

Akane sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, finalmente salen todos los demás excepto Ranma.

"¿No necesitas algo?" pregunta Ranma tímidamente.

"No, gracias" responde amablemente.

"…y… ¿Qué recordaste?" pregunta.

"No mucho… solo… eran como videos cortos de nosotros dos…" dice y baja la mirada antes de continuar "…peleando" termina la oración.

"…"

"¿…Tu… y yo… peleamos mucho?" pregunta tímidamente.

"Ahhh… un… un poco…" responde nervioso.

"Soka(ya veo)… y… ¿es…es por mi culpa?" pregunta ella pausadamente.

Ranma la ve y piensa por algunos segundos "…no, es por mi culpa… normalmente son peleas tontas" responde.

Akane sonríe y se recuesta sobre la almohada, Ranma puede notar cansancio en sus ojos.

"Te dejaré descansar…" dice y luego la cubre con las sábanas "si necesitas algo solo llámame, estaré pendiente" luego sale de la habitación, Akane sonríe, se acomoda y se queda dormida en el instante.

Algunos días han pasado, Akane no ha tenido ningún nuevo recuerdo, todo ha transcurrido normal, Ranma sale de su habitación donde ha estado estudiando y busca a Akane por toda la casa, tiene algunos problemas con matemática y necesita que le explique, pero por más que busca no la encuentra, al llegar al comedor encuentra a su padre, Soun y Foyi jugando su habitual juego de mesa El señor Foyi sostenía dos juegos uno con Soun y el otro con Genma y a pesar de llevar dos juegos al mismo tiempo ya los había vencido a ambos varias veces.

"¿Han visto a Akane?" pregunta Ranma acercándose a ellos.

"Salió con mi hijo hace algunas horas" responde el señor Foyi sin perder de vista los juegos pues sabía que con la más mínima distracción sería traicionado por sus contrincantes.

Ranma frunce el seño "Soka(ya veo)" responde y sale enfadado al dojo para poder entrenar.

Más tarde Akane y Brandon vienen entrando al dojo.

"Muchas gracias por la invitación, me la pase muy bien" le dice Akane sonriendo.

"Sabia que te gustaría el parque de diversiones… Akane…" dice suavemente.

"¿Si?" pregunta ella.

"Quiero hablar contigo…" responde, la toma de la muñeca y la lleva hasta el estanque donde toman asiento.

"¿Que es lo que pasa?" pregunta confundida.

En el dojo Ranma está terminando su práctica así que se recuesta unos instantes para recuperar el aliento…

Brandon se acerca a ella y coloca sus manos alrededor de sus hombros "Akane me gustas, me gustas mucho…" dice determinadamente, Akane se sorprende al escuchar esto y sus ojos se abren completamente "Eres la persona más especial que conozco… y…" sin decir más Brandon se comienza a inclinar hacia ella, Akane sabe lo que esta a punto de hacer pero no lo detiene, ni siquiera sabe que pensar, finalmente Brandon toca sus labios con los suyos y la besa tiernamente, mientras coloca sus manos en el rostro de ella, Akane no se mueve, sus manos permanecen sin moverse pero corresponde al beso.

Ranma viene saliendo del dojo cuando los ve besándose y por poco sufre un paro cardiaco nuevamente, no puede creer lo que está viendo "¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!" grita enfadado desde la puerta del dojo y se comienza a acercar a ellos.

Akane se separa rápidamente y ve a Ranma "¡Ranma!" dice un poco asustada.

"¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO AKANE?!" pregunta nuevamente, apenas logra coordinarse para hablar puede sentir todo un infierno dentro de su estomago.

"Ahhhh… yo…" Akane no puede encontrar palabras.

"Esto no es asunto tuyo Ranma ¡LÁRGATE!" le grita Brandon enfadado.

"TÚ-NO-TE-METAS" responde viéndolo con ojos llenos de odio.

"ESCÚCHAME RANMA…"

Pero antes que pueda terminar Ranma toma a Akane entre sus brazos y de un salto sube a un árbol desapareciendo.

"¡¿Qué¡Ranma¡RANMA!" grita pero ya es tarde, ya no están, Brandon salta al árbol y corre hacia los demás tejados tratando de alcanzarlos.

Ranma salta de entre el árbol y aterriza en el techo de la casa, luego libera a Akane.

"Ranma… ¿Qué te pasa?" pregunta confundida.

"¡¡¡¿Qué me pasa¡¡¡¿Qué te pasa a ti¡Tu eras la que se estaba besando con un tipo hace unos instantes!" dice perdiendo el control.

"Si, lo sé… pero… tu me dijiste que no había nada real entre nosotros ¡tu fuiste el que me dijo que no habían sentimientos de por medio!" replica ella.

"…" Ranma abre la boca para replicar pero nada sale de ella, se queda sin palabras, no sabía que responder, ella tenía razón.

"¿O no es así?... ¡respóndeme!, dime algo porque… yo sentía que había algo más entre nosotros algo real y cuando me dijiste que no traté de sacarte de mi mente, y ahora te enfadas porque estoy besando a Brandon ¿Qué es lo que pasa¡DIME!" grita ella con lagrimas en las ojos.

"Akane… yo…"

"¿Tu qué? Dime, estoy esperando…" responde con hilo de voz.

Sin decir más Ranma toma a Akane por la cintura y la acerca hacia su cuerpo y la besa tiernamente al principio y luego profundiza el beso acercándola más hacia su cuerpo, Akane se sorprende al inicio pero luego le devuelve el beso colocado sus manos alrededor del cuello de Ranma para acercarlo más a ella, este beso era diferente, se sentía tan correcto, tan deseado Ranma pasa su otra mano por el cabello de Akane acariciándola suavemente luego de varios segundos Akane se separa lentamente y lo ve directamente a los ojos repentinamente toma aire profundo como si no pudiera respirar y se recuesta sobre el pecho de Ranma apretando fuertemente su camisa.

"¡Akane¿Qué pasa¿Te sientes mal?" pregunta preocupado mientras trata de levantarla.

Akane lo ve, está respirando fuerte "¿Ranma?" pregunta asustada.

"¿Qué te pasa? Akane responde" repite nuevamente.

"¡Oh por Dios!" dice cubriéndose la boca con una mano y comenzando a llorar "Ranma… eres tú" dice llorando y lo abraza con fuerza.

"¿Akane?" pregunta confundido.

Akane lo sigue abrazando con fuerza "ya recuerdo, te recuerdo, lo recuerdo todo" dice sin soltarlo y aún llorando.

Ranma sonríe y le devuelve el abrazo, la sostiene fuertemente contra sí, al fin su Akane esta de vuelta.

Continuará…

N.A:

Esmeraldy: Gracias y claro q Ranma le confesará sus sentimientos a Akane pero tendras q esperar jejeje. pero creo q este capi te ha de haber gustado pq Ranma casi se lo dice

Vivian Alejandra: Si! ese tonto se tarda mucho en darse cueta de las cosa pero es muy lindo ;P yo lo adoro jejejeje y ahora si actualize rapido tratare de apurarme mas

Tsukino: q bueno q te haya gustado el capi y espero q este tbn te haya gustado

Madame Kikyo: Que bueno q te decidiste a dejar tus reviews muchas gracias y tbn me alegra q hayan funcionado mis ojos de cachorro ahorcado jeje y por cierto q bueno q si te gustaron los simbolos pq no staba muy segura y la verdad es q pase como 3 dias pensandolos jejeje. Me gustaria mucho lleer tus fics pero la pagina no me aparece talvez me la puedes volver a dar y sigue dejando tus reviews

Shojo88: Gracias! y tienes razon es un poco dificil hacer q Ranma sea tierno y q no pierdad su personalidad, siempre trato de mantener a los personajes pero a veces creeo q inevitablemente se salen un poquito de personaje.

Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por leer y espero q lo hayan disfrutado.


	9. Las desiciones de hoy formaran mi mañana

N.A: Hola! Ya regrese y les traigo el nuevo capi espero q lo disfruten, yo creo q es uno muy interesante espero les guste y adivinen qué: Solo tres capítulos más!!!!! No se los pierdan

SOLO CONTIGO 

CAPITULO 9

Estefany Jesenia

Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

LAS DECISIONES DE HOY FORMARÁN MI MAÑANA

Han pasado dos meses desde que Akane recuperó la memoria, ni Ranma ni Brandon se han atrevido a preguntarle si recuerda algo acerca del beso. Hace dos días todos estuvieron celebrando la graduación de ellos tres.

Es hora de la cena y todos están sentados alrededor de la mesa repentinamente entra el señor Foyi muy emocionado.

"¡Escuchen todos!" grita desde la entrada, haciendo a todos saltar "Akane, Brandon, Ranma… tengo su regalo de graduación" dice mostrándoles una llave "He alquilado una cabaña a la par del Lago Léman en Suiza, y por supuesto también tengo los boletos para todos así que allí pasaremos las festividades, estoy seguro que la pasaremos muy bien" concluye finalmente.

Todos quedan sorprendidos "¡Cielos Foyi! No te hubieras tomado tantas molestias" dice Soun.

"Vaya papá, eres genial, muchas gracias" dice Brandon feliz, "_esta es la oportunidad perfecta para estar con Akane"_ piensa emocionado.

"Muchas gracias Señor Hanaku" dicen Akane y Ranma al unísono inclinando la cabeza.

"No es nada, ahora después de la cena vayan a arreglar sus maletas porque nos vamos mañana en la tarde" dice ahora sentándose a la mesa.

Al terminar de empacar Akane se prepara y se va a la cama pero no puede dormir, Ranma y Brandon no salen de su mente, por un lado Brandon era un gran muchacho, amable, tierno, cariñoso y a pesar que recupero la memoria aún recuerda todo lo ocurrido cuando no recordaba, recuerda perfectamente el beso que le dio y no podía negar que le había gustado, pero también recordaba el beso de Ranma y todo lo que pasaron juntos, su preocupación, sus cuidados hasta el ataque de celos que demostró cuando los vio besándose, y si de algo estaba segura es que amaba a Ranma el problema era si él le correspondía porque quizá ella estaba malinterpretando todo y Ranma solamente estaba preocupado por ella y los celos no eran nada más que su orgullo de ver que otro chico le estaba ganando, al igual que cuando Shampoo uso ese broche (en el ova), pero como podía saberlo.

Luego de un largo viaje llegan a una hermosa planicie rodeada por montañas y como a un kilómetro una hermosa arboleda, y en el centro un enorme y hermoso lago junto a una cabaña, pero a pesar de ser una cabaña se veía bastante lujosa afuera de ella estaba situada una piscina techada, el clima está helado y la nieve parece haber cubierto la noche anterior todo a su paso.

"Que lugar tan hermoso" exclama Kasumi emocionada "Pero hay demasiado frío, creo que mejor entraré" concluye entrando a la cabaña.

"Creo que puedo acostumbrarme rápidamente a este lugar" añade Nabiki siguiendo a Kasumi.

"Que le parece si lo retamos a un juego de shogi mi querido Foyi" lo invita Soun.

Esta vez le ganaré muestra su cartel el panda.

"Será todo un placer vencerlos nuevamente, ja, ja, ja…vamos" dice el señor Hanaku riendo pero antes de entrar se dirige a Brandon Akane y Ranma "Disculpen que los moleste ¿Sería mucho pedir que vayan por leña para la chimenea?" pregunta.

"No claro que no, será un placer" responde Akane.

"Si, en seguida vamos, solo entró el equipaje" añade Ranma.

"Muchas gracias muchachos" agradece y entra a la casa.

Brandon y Ranma entran tras él con las maletas y Akane se queda afuera esperándolos.

Ahora pensaba que quizá hubiera sido mejor que nunca hubiese recuperado la memoria, era más fácil entonces, pero ahora estaba más confundida que nunca.

Los tres van por la leña y al regresar a la cabaña Akane se excusa y se va a acostar.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que llegaron a la cabaña y la situación no ha cambiado, Akane sigue haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por evitarlos a ambos; Un día en la mañana después de desayunar decide ir a dar un paseo y alguien decide seguirla.

"¡Akane!"

Akane voltea y se encuentra con Brandon "¿Brandon?"

"¿Podemos hablar?" pregunta.

"Claro… ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Nada en especial" responde continuando con la caminata.

"… Es un lugar muy hermoso ¿No crees?" pregunta Akane tratando de buscar algún tema.

"Si lo es… pero creo que eres injusta" dice sonriendo.

"¿Injusta¿Por qué?" pregunta sorprendida.

"Porque con tu bellaza opacas la belleza de este lugar"

Akane se sorprende y clava la mirada en el suelo sonrojándose.

"Me encanta cuando te sonrojas eras tan kawaii(linda, tierna)…"

"…aaa… eee…yo…aammm"

Brandon ríe al verla titubear "olvida que dije que eres kawaii cuando te sonrojas, siempre lo eres"

"aaa… ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea yo?" pregunta nerviosa.

"De acuerdo, pero no creo que encontremos un mejor tema…" responde sonriendo.

"… si claro… aaa… ¿Cómo es Inglaterra?" pregunta tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Ja, ja, ja, ja" ríe "¿No encontraste un mejor tema?" pregunta aún riendo.

"¡Oye es suficiente!" grita enfadándose.

"Esta bien, esta bien, no te enojes… Inglaterra es un lugar muy bello…"

Ranma sale de la casa, a causa del frío no le fue posible levantarse temprano por lo que acaba de terminar su desayuno, pero lo que acaba de desayunar se le revuelve al ver a Akane caminando con ese tonto, ya están alejados casi están entrando a la arboleda pero decide alcanzarlos por lo que comienza a caminar hasta que finalmente los alcanza pero decide quedarse a una distancia prudencial escondiéndose entre los árboles.

"Si, quizá algún día puedas visitar Inglaterra"

"Quizá… parece interesante ¿Sabes hablar inglés?" pregunta.

"Claro, viví muchos años allá… Akane… hay algo que te quiero decir, aunque creo que ya lo sabes…"

Akane lo ve intrigada al igual que Ranma que trata de mantenerles el paso escondido entre los árboles.

"Me gustas… pero como dije estoy seguro que ya lo sabías, eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido en toda mi vida y esperé muchos años para poder verte nuevamente"

"…Creo que deberíamos volver…"

"No espera, no he terminado… Akane ¿Quieres ser mi novia?" pregunta tomándola de la mano.

"¡¿Qué?!" Pregunta Akane sorprendida deteniéndose de repente, pero ella no es la única sorprendida, Ranma controla su urgencia de interrumpirlos, quería escuchar su respuesta, necesitaba escucharla.

"¿Quieres ser mi novia?" pregunta nuevamente sin soltarle la mano.

Akane retira su mano delicadamente de entre las de él y baja la mirada "¿Por qué me pides eso? …tu sabes que estoy comprometida" responde sin verlo.

"Si, pero es solo un arreglo entre sus padres, realmente ninguno de ustedes lo toma enserio ¿Cierto?"

"Ahh… si… bueno… eso creo… pero…" balbucea sin saber que responder a su repentina pregunta, era solamente un arreglo entre sus padres, ella si lo tomaba en serio pero ¿Ranma lo tomaba en serio?

"Vamos Akane, Ranma tiene muchas prometidas ¿Y tu todavía piensas en respetar su compromiso? No puedes pasar así toda tu vida, estoy seguro que Ranma no lo hace, si él realmente lo hiciera ya se hubiera deshecho de ellas ¿Por qué querría a alguien más si te tiene a ti¿Por qué no te ha dicho que siente algo por ti? Las única respuesta a estas preguntas es que él no te quiere" responde.

"_Imbécil, no puedo dejar que haga esto…"_ piensa Ranma desde atrás de los árboles, Brandon estaba tratando de manipular a Akane y haciéndola pensar que Ranma no sentía nada por ella y no encuentra alguna forma para detenerlo.

Akane lo piensa por varios minutos, lo que Brandon le decía parecía ser tan cierto, es decir Ranma jamás le ha dado pruebas de tomar enserio su compromiso quizá ella debería de darse otras oportunidades pero como saberlo"…aaa… crees… crees que puedes esperarme… tengo que pensarlo… no sé que mas decir" responde.

"Claro, puedo esperar el tiempo que sea necesario" responde sonriendo "¿Regresamos?" pregunta.

"Regresa tú, creo que necesito un tiempo a solas para pensar" responde sonriendo pensativa.

"Si de acuerdo, te veo más tarde" se despide y da la vuelta para caminar.

Akane toma un profundo suspiro y cuando comienza a caminar nuevamente se sorprende al ver a Ranma alejándose por otro camino "¿Ranma?" se pregunta suavemente, no podía creerlo Ranma lo había visto todo y no había hecho nada ¿Entonces lo que Brandon le acababa de decir era cierto?"

Mas tarde Ranma está sentado en la entrada de la cabaña viendo hacia el lago sentía miedo mucho miedo, sabia que podía perder a Akane y no sabia que hacer para impedirlo "_¿Por qué no hice nada¿Por qué no los interrumpí…¿Por qué no puedo decirle lo que siento por ella?" _

"¿Cuántos yenes por tus pensamientos?"

Ranma sale de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Nabiki "¿Qué quieres?" pregunta sin prestarle mucha atención.

"¿Qué te ocurre Saotome¿Problemas?" pregunta.

"Algo así…" responde viendo nuevamente al lago.

"¿Que piensas de Brandon?" pregunta Nabiki.

"No quiero hablar de ese baka" responde molestándose.

"Bien, no lo hagas, pero yo te diré que pienso sobre él" responde.

"Como quieras…"

"Creo que es un muchacho muy decidido, que sabe lo que quiere y lucha por ello…"

"¡Bien¿Por qué no te casas con él y me dejas en paz?" pregunta enfadado.

"No creo que sea posible, él esta enamorado de mi querida imouto-chan(hermana menor)" responde sonriendo sarcásticamente.

"¡¿Por qué no buscas algo mejor que hacer y me dejas de molestar?!"

"Aún no he terminado de decirte lo que pienso de él… porque a pesar de esas cualidades no creo que es lo que Akane busca, como te dije lucha por lo que quiere y lo consigue y eso es bueno, pero no le importan los sentimientos de los demás lo único que le importa es conseguir lo que quiere, y eso no puede ser bueno y toma en cuenta que soy yo la que lo dice" dice guiñándole el ojo.

"¿Por qué me dices todo esto?" pregunta.

"Porque hay un lugar y un momento para cada cosa, por lo que cada cosa debe de hacerse en su lugar y en su tiempo" responde.

"¿Qué?" pregunta confundido.

"Lo único que digo es que si no haces algo Saotome tu iinasuke(prometid) no lo será más y que Brandon se convertirá en mi cuñado, te veo después" responde y luego entra a la cabaña nuevamente.

"¡Genial!" grita molesto.

"_Porque hay un lugar y un momento para cada cosa, por lo que cada cosa debe de hacerse en su lugar y en su tiempo" _recuerda las palabras de Nabiki "¿Que se supone que debo hacer?" se pregunta molesto repentinamente algo dentro de él lo hace saltar al ver a Akane que viene de regreso.

Continuara…

N.A:

Marya: Que bueno q te haya gustado, ya veras como sucedera todo, pq ahora Ranma se esta sintiendo presionado jejeje esero q no te pierdas el resto, muchas gracias por tu review

Esmeraldy: Gracia por haber leido y te animo a q publiques tu historia estoy segura q te saldra muy bien.

Vivian Alejandra: Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo eres muy linda y espero q este capi tbn te haya gustado.

Fer chan: a veces me tomo un poquitin para poder actualizar pero q bueno q te guste como va todo, muchas gracias por tu review espero q sigas leyendo el resto.

Shojo88: Pobre Brandon pero el papel q tiene es muy importante q alguien tiene q darle un empujoncito a Ranma no crees? jejeje espero q no te pierdas el resto, gracias por tu review

Gracias a todos y porfis no olviden dejarme un review onegai onegai y arigato


	10. El lugar y el momento ideal

N.A: Hola!!! hoy si logre actualizar pronto quiero agradecerles mucho a todos los q se toman la molestia de dejarme un R&R de veras muchas gracias. Este capi es muy sweetie espero q lo disfruten y porfis no olviden dejarme un review al final, no les cuensta nada.

SOLO CONTIGO 

CAPITULO 10

Estefany Jesenia

Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

EL LUGAR Y EL MOMENTO IDEAL

"Lo único que digo es que si no haces algo Saotome tu iinasuke(prometid) no lo será más y que Brandon se convertirá en mi cuñado, te veo después" responde Nabiki y luego entra a la cabaña nuevamente.

"¡Genial!" grita molesto.

"_Porque hay un lugar y un momento para cada cosa, por lo que cada cosa debe de hacerse en su lugar y en su tiempo" _recuerda las palabras de Nabiki "¿Que se supone que debo hacer?" se pregunta molesto repentinamente algo dentro de él lo hace saltar al ver a Akane que viene de regreso.

Durante varios minutos Akane mantiene un paso lento y uniforme caminando de regreso a la cabaña pero luego da vuelta hacia la izquierda y se acerca a orillas del lago sentándose, la vista era hermosa y tranquila, le daba la paz que necesitaba.

Nabiki se acerca a la ventana y ve a Akane sentada junto al lago y luego ve a Ranma que aún esta sentado en la entrada, sonríe maliciosamente y se para justo tras él, Ranma no ha quitado su vista de Akane por lo que no se percata de Nabiki.

"Es el lugar y el momento ideal ¿No crees?" pregunta sonriendo.

Ranma se sorprende y voltea rápidamente "¿…de que hablas?" pregunta.

"¿De que crees?" responde saliendo de la cabaña y dirigiéndose a la piscina que esta del otro lado.

Ranma sigue a Nabiki con la mirada hasta que da vuelta y la pierde de vista, luego ve nuevamente a Akane "_¿el lugar y el momento ideal?"_ lo piensa por algunos minutos y luego se levanta y se acerca a ella lentamente.

Akane escucha los pasos y voltea, al verlo ve nuevamente al lago "…hola Ranma" dice suavemente.

"Hola…" responde sentándose junto a ella "¿En que piensas?" pregunta.

"¿No sabes?" responde.

"..."

"Te vi… en la arboleda" dice Akane suavemente.

"…fui a caminar cuando me levante…"

"¿Escuchaste?" pregunta sin dejar de ver hacia el lago.

Ranma asiente con la cabeza "Pero no quise INTERRUMPIR" responde enfatizando la palabra "interrumpir".

"…y… ¿Qué piensas de eso?" pregunta viéndolo de reojo."

"¡¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?!"

"¿No… te molesta¿Qué dirías si… si acepto?" pregunta con timidez.

"¡¿P-por que me m-molestaría?!" responde nervioso pero luego se molesta "¡Lo que hagas con Brandon es solo asunto tuyo¡A mi no me importa¡Haz lo que quieras!" le grita molesto.

Akane se enfurece y se levanta "¡Tienes razón! …esto no te importa… ¡Ni siquiera sé para que me molesto en reguntar!" responde y se va para la cabaña.

Ranma ve a Akane hasta que entra a la cabaña y luego ve al lago comenzándose a enfurecer, toma una piedra que está junto a él y la lanza con todas sus fuerzas hacia el lago "¡BAKA!" grita provocando que se abra un enorme agujero entre el agua.

Nabiki escucha el grito de Ranma así que sale de la piscina y entra a la casa para averiguar que ocurrió y se encuentra con Akane quien parece estar muy enojada "¿Qué ocurre hermanita?" pregunta sonriendo.

"¡Ranma es un baka!" grita "… pero yo lo soy más aún por creer que le importaría" añade entristeciendo la mirada.

"¡Akane ¿Eres tu?!" pregunta Kasumi quien está en la cocina.

"Si oneechan(hermana mayor)" ¿necesitas algo?" pregunta sin mucho animo.

"¿Podrías ayudarme en la cocina?" pide.

"Claro ahora voy" responde y luego ve a Nabiki "Te veo después Nabiki" dice y luego entra a la cocina.

"¡¿Ahora que hiciste Ranma?!" dice Nabiki colocándose un abrigo para cubrirse el traje de baño y luego sale hacia el lago donde Ranma aun se encuentra.

Ranma escucha a Nabiki acercándose y voltea a verla.

"¿Qué ocurrió Saotome?" pregunta sentándose junto a él "¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"

"..."

"Se suponía que le dirías a Akane lo que sientes, pero parece que no lo hiciste" dice Nabiki.

"No pude… lo iba a hacer pero no pude" responde.

"¿Recuerdas que te dije que hay un lugar y un momento para cada cosa, y que por eso cada cosa debe de hacerse en su lugar y en su tiempo?" pregunta.

Ranma asiente con la cabeza.

"Bien pues el lugar y el tiempo no se te va a repetir Ranma, si no haces algo ahora… después será muy tarde".

"¡Lo intenté!" grita "Intenté decírselo… pero luego me molesté… y… no pude…"

"Oh, ya veo te molestaste, lo entiendo, al menos cuando Akane te deje por Brandon podrás decir "lo intente" ¿No crees?" pregunta y se pone de pie comenzando a irse "piensa bien Ranma, no seas tonto"

El señor Foyi entra a la cocina donde Kasumi y Akane están terminando el almuerzo (No se preocupen, Akane no cocino, solamente ayudo a Kasumi en tareas menores) "¡Se me ha ocurrido una idea!" exclama el señor Hanaku "¿Por qué no almorzamos afuera? podríamos hacer un pick-nic ¿Qué les parece?"

"¡Es una muy buena idea!" dice Kasumi emocionada "Sería maravilloso"

"Muy bien, ahora que veo que les gusta hablaré con los muchachos para que me ayuden a colocar las cosas afuera" dice emocionado y sale en busca de Ranma y Brandon.

"¡Que emocionante¿No te parece una muy buena idea Akane?" pregunta Kasumi emocionada.

"Claro, afuera hay un paisaje muy hermoso" responde sin dejas de lavar los trastos.

"¿Te ocurre algo Akane?" pregunta Kasumi preocupada al ver la indiferencia de Akane.

"Claro que no" responde ofreciéndole una falsa sonrisa "Estoy bien oneechan".

"Haber muchachos, coloquen la manta en el suelo, yo iré adentro por los tratos" dice el señor Hanaku entrando a la cabaña.

Ranma y Brandon se ven entre ellos retadoramente y ambos toman la manta por diferentes lados y se ven nuevamente.

"¡Yo lo haré!" dice Ranma halando de la manta.

Brandon la suelta y se la da "Como quieras, tu puedes quedarte con la manta, yo tengo a Akane" dice sonriendo.

"¡No digas estupideces!" grita molesto.

"No son estupideces, Akane será mía" responde "Le he confesado a Akane lo que siento y ella aceptó"

"¡Eso no es cierto! Ella no te ha aceptado, y no lo hará" grita.

"Tienes razón en una sola cosa, ella no me ha aceptado aún, pero no dudes en que pronto lo hará"

"No lo hará, porque todo lo que le dijiste es mentira, tu sabes que si tomo enserio nuestro compromiso, y sabes lo que siento por ella" responde Ranma.

"Si, puede ser que haya mentido en algunas cosas pero ¿Acaso ella sabe que son mentiras¿Tu le has dicho lo contrarío?" pregunta.

"..."

"Lo sabia…" responde sonriendo, toma la manta y la coloca "Seremos muy felices, ya lo veras" dice al terminar de colocar la manta y entra a la cabaña.

Akane viene saliendo con la comida.

"Akane, permíteme ayudarte" se ofrece.

"No te preocupes no es necesario, yo puedo sola" dice esquivándolo.

"Claro que no, solo quiero ayudarte" insiste.

"¿NO ENTIENDES QUE NO NECESITA TU AYUDA? O ¿NO ESCUCHAS? ELLA PUEDE SOLA" grita Ranma acercándose.

"Cielos Ranma, que caballeroso eres" dice Brandon sarcásticamente "Yo sé que puedes sola pero me gustaría ayudarte, permíteme" dice tomando los trastos, al voltearse ve a Ranma y se ríe burlonamente.

Ranma logra contenerse para no golpearlo y aprieta sus puños.

El señor Hanaku sale con el señor Genma y el señor Soun "Muy bien, ya todo esta listo" dice el señor Hanaku.

Ranma se voltea para entrar a la casa nuevamente "No tengo hambre" dice caminando.

"Ranma regresa, no puedes irte no seas grosero" dice Genma pero Ranma lo ignora.

"Vamos muchacho, quédate" dice el señor Hanaku "No puedes hacer este desaire a la hermosa Kasumi y a la pequeña Akane, ellas fueron quienes cocinaron y si no te quedas pueden sentirse ofendidas" añade.

Ranma se detiene y ve a Akane que está parada junto a él en la puerta.

"No te preocupes Ranma, Kasumi fue quien cocinó, yo solamente le ayudé" dice Akane luego baja la mirada y camina hacia donde están los demás.

"Regresa muchacho" insiste el señor Soun.

Ranma suspira y regresa, no se sentía de humor pero tampoco quería darle gusto a Brandon.

Nabiki y Kasumi salen finalmente con el resto de las cosas y se sientan sobre la manta, Ranma se sienta junto a Akane y la ve de reojo mientras Akane lo ve de reojo a él, ambos se sonrojan y ven a otra parte, Nabiki sonríe al verlos y le guiñe el ojo a Ranma haciendo que se sonroje aún más.

Al terminar el almuerzo el sol comienza a descender y el frío aumenta.

"¡Cielos¡Que frío el que hace! será mejor que vaya a la casa" exclama Kasumi recogiendo algunos trastos.

"¿Por qué no van a la piscina? el agua caliente les ayudará" dice el señor Hanaku.

"Tienes razón papá" responde Brandon "Eso nos calentará".

Luego de terminar de recoger Ranma y Akane están afuera, Ranma lleva puestos unos boxers y una camiseta y Akane un traje de baño de dos piezas de color celeste. Ranma entra en el agua quitándose la camiseta mientras Akane solo lo observa.

Nabiki también entra junto con Ranma.

"Entra, el agua está deliciosa" la invita Ranma a entrar.

"Si… ahora voy" responde acercándose, pero debido a problemas con el agua solo sumerge los pies.

"No me digas que no entrarás, hay mucho frío afuera" dice Ranma al verla.

"Lo sé pero tu sabes que no puedo nadar"

Nabiki le da una pequeña patada a Ranma debajo del agua para que aproveche la oportunidad y luego se aleja dándoles espacio.

"…yo podría… ayudarte… si quieres" se ofrece Ranma tímidamente.

Akane sonríe y está a punto de responder cuando…

"Escuché que no puedes nadar" dice Brandon entrando al agua "Déjame ayudarte" dice tomándola por la cintura y sumergiéndola.

"No puede ser Saotome, eres muy lento" le dice Nabiki a Ranma suavemente, mientras Ranma los ve frustrado.

Brandon aprovecha esto para mantenerla cerca de su cuerpo rodeando su pequeña cintura con sus dos brazos.

Akane siente dentro de ella esa confusión de la cual ha estado huyendo desde hace ya algunos meses al sentir el cuerpo de Brandon tan cerca al de ella.

Ranma frunce la mirada y el agua que lo rodea comienza a hervir debido al calor que su aura genera.

Los sentimientos de Akane desaparecen en el momento que siente que sus pies dejan de tocar fondo entonces estos son reemplazados por un terrible temor lo cual la obliga a abrazar a Brandon con fuerza.

"No te preocupes no dejaré que te pase nada" dice Brandon viéndola penetrantemente.

Akane levanta lentamente la mirada separándose un poco de él y se da cuenta que son tan solo unos centímetros los que separan sus rostros y esto hace que su corazón salte.

Brandon trata de acercarse a ella para besarla.

Ranma está a punto de acercarse y golpear a Brandon pero Akane lo interrumpe al intentar regresar.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta Brandon.

"Llévame a la orilla por favor" responde sin verlo.

"¿Qué¿Por qué?" pregunta.

"Solo llévame a la orilla" insiste.

Brandon obedece y la conduce hasta la orilla, Akane sale presurosa del agua y comienza a correr, corre con fuerza tratando de alejar ese sentimiento extraño dentro de ella, cuando se da cuenta ya está en la arboleda por lo que se recuesta en un árbol donde rompe a llorar, lo que sentía ahora era un terrible sentimiento de culpa, de traición, por alguna razón sentía que estaba traicionando a Ranma por sentir confusión y por tratar de querer a Brandon, pero ¿Por qué? A Ranma no le importaba lo que ella hiciera con Brandon ¿Entonces porque se sentía culpable? "_¿Qué estoy haciendo¿Por qué no puedo querer a Brandon¿Por qué no entiendo que Ranma no me quiere? Si él realmente me quisiera ya hubiese hecho algo para separarme de él… pero no, no ha hecho nada… porque no le importa" _piensa mientras entierra su rostro entre sus muslos y abraza sus piernas.

Akane permanece en esta posición por mucho tiempo, el frío del lugar comienza a sentirse, y su cuerpo comienza a temblar tratando de calentarse, haberse ido con tan solo su traje de baño puesto no había sido una buena idea y ahora estaba comenzando a arrepentirse ¿Cómo podría regresar hasta la cabaña con este frío?, repentinamente siente una cálida mano sobre su espalda y levanta la mirada encontrándose con Ranma que se ha arrodillado junto a ella.

"Te vas a congelar…" dice suavemente quitándose su camiseta y entregándosela "Ponte esto, de algo servirá"

Akane se limpia las lágrimas y se pone la camiseta sin decir nada.

"¿No crees que hay mucho frío para dar un paseo?" pregunta sonriendo.

"…" Akane inclina la cabeza, no se sentía capaz de verlo a los ojos, si lo hacia quizá se daría cuenta que jamás podría dejar de amarlo y no quería darse cuenta de eso.

"¿…Qué es lo que te ocurre?" pregunta preocupado "Desde que recuperaste la memoria no has sido la misma, yo pensé que todo volvería a la normalidad pero algo cambió quiero saber que es"

"N-no estoy segura…" responde aún sin verlo.

"Imagino que no recuerdas lo que ocurrió durante el tiempo que no recordabas ¿cierto?" pregunta sentándose y recostándose en el mismo árbol en que ella está recostada.

"… yo… si recuerdo" responde sonrojándose.

Ranma se sorprende y se sonroja "¿S-si recuerdas…?" pregunta nervioso.

Akane asiente con la cabeza sin levantar la mirada.

"Akane… yo…"

"No tienes que decir nada… creo que fui yo quien malinterpreto las cosas… tu solo querías ayudarme a recuperar la memoria y no sé porque yo pensé otra cosa, pero no te preocupes ya lo entiendo…" dice interrumpiéndolo.

"¿De verdad¿Y…y qué es lo que entiendes?" pregunta.

"…aaa… que…que tu…" suspira "No te preocupes ¿Si? Yo sé que Brandon tiene razón y por eso no te molestaré, creo que si acepto lo que…"

"¡ESPERA!" grita interrumpiéndola "¡No me digas que lo aceptarás!" grita molesto.

Akane asiente con la cabeza y luego lo ve "A menos que…"

"¡A menos que ¿Qué?!" pregunta viéndola a los ojos.

En el momento que sus miradas se cruzan Akane se da cuenta de lo que no quería Ranma siempre estaría en su corazón y no hay forma de que ella pueda cambiarlo "A menos que… tu tengas algo en contra de eso…" responde.

"..."

Al darse cuenta que Ranma no responde Akane voltea su mirada a otra parte rápidamente "Lo siento, no debí preguntar eso, mejor regresaré a la casa hay mucho frió" dice poniéndose de pie.

Ranma lo piensa por algunos segundos pero el recuerdo de Brandon besando a Akane salta repentinamente a su mente así que sin pensarlo salta, la toma de la mano y la detiene "Espera…"

Akane se voltea y lo ve un poco avergonzada, Ranma le jala un poco la mano en señal de que se siente nuevamente y ella le obedece.

"_Hay un lugar y un momento para cada cosa, por lo que cada cosa debe de hacerse en su lugar y en su tiempo_… _el lugar y el momento ideal…_ el _lugar y el tiempo no se te va a repetir Ranma, si no haces algo ahora… después será muy tarde" _Ranmarecuerda todo lo que Nabiki le ha dicho y suspira, aún tiene sujetada la mano de Akane y la aprieta un poco "Akane… si me importa lo que le respondas a Brandon…"

Akane se sorprende y abre completamente los ojos "¡¿Qué?!"

"¿Sabes por qué me importa?" pregunta y ve como ella niega con la cabeza aún sorprendida "Porque… porque yo t-te amo… y es por eso que no podría soportar que aceptaras a ese imbécil… porque quiero que seas solo para mi" dice acercándose a ella y tomándola del rostro con una mano.

Akane aún no logra reaccionar no puede creer lo que está escuchando, Ranma se acerca aún más a ella hasta que toca sus labios, finalmente Akane reacciona y cierra los ojos colocando sus manos detrás de su cuello, Ranma lleva su otra mano hacia la cintura de Akane y se acerca más al cuerpo de ella, Akane siente su cuerpo acorralado entre el árbol que está tras ella y el cuerpo de Ranma que hace presión sobre su pequeño cuerpo, Akane siente como un pequeño escalofrío atraviesa su cuerpo, todo el frío que la estaba congelando desaparece repentinamente, puede sentir el calor del cuerpo de Ranma apoderarse del de ella y alejar el frío, Akane se presiona aún más contra él y lo empuja con sus manos hacia ella, este era su segundo beso pero esta vez ambos lo sentían diferente, Ranma sabia que besaba a Akane, a su Akane, la que siempre había querido, sabía que ella lo besaba por que ella quería y no porque una chica confundida y sin recuerdos creyese estar enamorada del chico que la ha ayudado, y Akane finalmente besaba a Ranma sabiendo quien era y recordando todos los momentos que ha pasado con él, el beso continúa por varios minutos más hasta que finalmente ambos se separan lentamente.

Ranma ve a Akane penetrantemente, sus grandes ojos azules mantenían capturada la mirada de Akane "Te amo Akane…" dice y se inclina para besarla nuevamente.

Al terminar el beso Akane lo abraza y sonríe "Y yo te amo a ti Ranma" responde

N.A¿que les parecio? a mi me parece muy sweetie, diganme q les parece porfis.

Shojo88: tienes toda la razon, ahora si se las vio gruesas jejeje, pero al fin tomo la desicion, ya era hora.

Vivian Alejandra: muchas gracias . dime q te parecio este capi, al fin Ranma hizo lo q tenia q hacer no crees.

Agatsu: q bueno q te animaste a dejarme un review, te agradezco mucho por leer mi historia y me da mucha alegria saber q te gusta, y te animo para q me dejes mas reviews 0D

Les agradezco mucho otra vez a los q me dejaron su review, porfis no olviden dejarme un coment para este capi, me gusta saber mucho lo q piensan, y no se pierdan los demas capis solo faltan 2


	11. Brandon sigue en el juego

N.A: Hola! Por fin actualicé perdón si me demoré pero ya esta aquí el capi, gracias por su paciencia espero les guste.

SOLO CONTIGO 

CAPITULO 11

Estefany Jesenia

Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

BRANDON SIGUE EN EL JUEGO

Ranma ve a Akane penetrantemente, sus grandes ojos azules mantenían capturada la mirada de Akane "Te amo Akane…" dice y se inclina para besarla nuevamente.

Al terminar el beso Akane lo abraza y sonríe "Y yo te amo a ti Ranma" responde sin soltarlo "Deseaba tanto poder escuchar esas palabras de ti, soñé con eso tantas veces… y ahora que esta pasando no lo puedo creer".

"Hace mucho tiempo que siento esto pero no había tenido el valor de decírtelo, no sabía como hacerlo y… no estaba seguro si tu me corresponderías… pero ahora desde que Brandon se entrometió he sentido algo que nunca antes había sentido, algo que me estaba matando por dentro… tenía miedo…" responde

"¿Miedo?" pregunta soltándolo un poco extrañada.

"Si… tenía miedo… de perderte, creo que esto fue lo que me impulso a decirte finalmente lo que siento…"

Akane sonríe levemente "Ranma…"

"Es mejor que regresemos antes que te congeles" dice Ranma ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Akane sonríe y acepta su ayuda.

Ambos caminan de regreso a la casa sin decir nada, pero el silencio que había entre ellos no era incomodo si no lo contrarío, era tranquilo y placentero, ambos disfrutaban cada segundo que estaban compartiendo.

Ranma no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, finalmente le había confesado a Akane lo que sentía por ella y no se sentía avergonzado, era como si hubiera logrado liberar un gran peso de su corazón, especialmente ahora que estaba seguro que Brandon ya no podría hacer nada para quitarle a Akane, ahora era solo de él.

Ranma interrumpe sus pensamientos cuando siente la mano de Akane tomar la de él y guiarlo hacia el lago, él le sonríe y se sientan a la orilla.

"Mañana será Navidad" dice Akane recostándose sobre él para calentarse un poco, ya que la temperatura seguía descendiendo.

"Lo sé… será la mejor Navidad" responde sonriendo y la rodea con su brazo "Hace mucho frío hoy"

Akane sonríe y ve hacia él lago "Si, pero es agradable" responde acercándose más a él para calentarse más, mientras Ranma la abraza más fuerte.

"¿Akane…?"

"¿Mmm?"

"Respóndeme con sinceridad… ¿Realmente ibas a aceptar a Brandon?" pregunta.

"aaa… ¿Para que quieres saber?" pregunta un poco nerviosa.

"Solo quiero saberlo"

"Bueno, si eso creo… pensé que si lo aceptaba podría olvidarme de ti… eso iba a hacer hasta que… te vi a los ojos… y me di cuenta que no te podría olvidar nunca…" responde.

Ranma sonríe y siente un gran alivio al escucharla "No sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar eso" responde.

Brando sale de la piscina y se dirige a la entrada de la cabaña cuando ve a Ranma y Akane ABRAZADOS, nuevamente se estaba quedando atrás y eso no lo podía permitir.

"¡Vaya¿Quién lo iba a pensar?" dice Nabiki que viene tras Brandon y saca su cámara comenzando a tomar fotos pero se detiene al ver la expresión de Brandon y sonríe maliciosamente "¿No crees que hacen una hermosa pareja Brandon?" pregunta sarcásticamente.

Brandon ve a Nabiki y trata de sonreír sin poder ocultar la molestia que le causa verlos juntos, sin decir nada entra rápidamente a la casa para cambiarse de ropa.

Nabiki ríe y entra tras él, para no interrumpir a los nuevos tórtolos.

"Hace demasiado frío, creo que es mejor que entremos" dice Akane, quien ya no puede ignorar más el clima.

"Tienes razón, entremos" responde poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a levantarse.

Al entrar a la casa ambos tratan de ocultar lo ocurrido, si sus padres se llegasen a enterar podrían planear la boda para mañana mismo y a pesar de que ya estaba todo arreglado entre ellos, aún no están listos para el matrimonio.

Luego de la cena Ranma y Akane están ayudando a Kasumi a recoger los trastos de la mesa.

"Akane ¿puedes venir un momento?" la llama Brandon desde la puerta.

Akane deja las cosas que tiene en la mano y se dirige a donde él está "¿Si?" pregunta.

"¿Podrías ayudarme? Saldré por leños" dice Brandon.

Akane lo piensa por algunos segundos "…eee… claro, vamos" responde no muy segura.

Ambos salen y comienzan a buscar leños para la chimenea, mientras Akane ruega por que Brandon olvide el tema de la mañana luego de algunos minutos cuando finalmente han recogido suficientes leños Brandon se decide a actuar.

"¿Qué has pensado sobre lo que te dije está mañana?" pregunta parándose frente a ella.

Akane titubea por algunos segundos, Brandon era un gran chico y además siempre se preocupaba por ella y no quería lastimarlo, pero debía dejarle claro lo que ella sentía "Escucha Brandon… realmente me siento muy alagada… pero yo estoy comprometida con Ranma y creo que lo que tu me pides no es posible" responde viendo al suelo y apretando un poco los leños que tiene en las manos.

"Pero Akane, tienes derecho de decidir sobre tu propia vida, nadie tiene derecho de decirte que hacer y mucho menos con quien casarte"

"Lo sé… pero esto es lo que yo quiero, yo… estoy enamorada de Ranma… desde hace mucho"

"Pero el no siente lo mismo por ti" insiste, deja caer los leños y se acerca a ella "Por favor Akane, dame la oportunidad de mostrarte lo mucho que me importas y lo que soy capaz de hacer por ti"

"Lo siento mucho, pero Ranma y yo hablamos y ahora todo está bien entre nosotros… lo siento"

Brandon se acerca aún más a ella la toma por los hombros provocando que Akane deje caer los leños que tiene en la mano.

"Por favor Akane, dame la oportunidad de mostrarte lo que te puedo ofrecer ¿No entiendes que te amo?" dice apretándola un poco.

Esto pone nerviosa a Akane e intenta liberarse pero Brandon lo aprieta un poco más "Brandon, suéltame… deberíamos de entrar a la casa… está haciendo mucho frío" dice nerviosa.

"Por favor Akane, yo haría cualquier cosa por ti, jamás te engañaría, jamás te insultaría, no ves que Ranma no te quiere ¿Por qué tendría más prometidas?" dice insistentemente y se acerca aún más a ella.

"Brandon suéltame… me estás asustando" dice un poco asustada.

"¡Akane!" dice Ranma parado no muy lejos de ellos.

Akane voltea rápido y Brandon la suelta al escuchar la voz.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunta acercándose a ellos y viendo a Brandon directamente, una mirada amenazadora a la cual Brandon responde igual.

"No, no pasa nada" responde Akane rápidamente alejándose de Brandon.

"Vamos" dice sin dejar de ver a Brandon.

Akane comienza a caminar pasa junto a él y lo ve de reojo pero Ranma parece muy ocupado intercambiado miradas amenazadoras con Brandon entonces se dirige a la casa, finalmente Ranma se voltea dándole la espalda a Brandon y entra tras ella.

"Esto no ha terminado aún… y definitivamente no terminará así" murmura Brandon enfadado mientras ve como Ranma y Akane entran a la casa.

Ranma acompaña a Akane hasta su habitación sin decir nada, al llegar se da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse.

"¡Ranma espera!" dice Akane rápidamente haciendo que Ranma se detenga y se volteé hacia ella.

"…aaa… ¿Estás enfadado?" pregunta.

"No" responde secamente y se voltea para continuar su camino.

"¡Espera!" dice nuevamente y justo cuando va a continuar hablando pasa el señor Genma no muy lejos de ellos "aaa… ¿Por qué no pasas?" dice abriéndole la puerta.

Ranma lo duda por algunos segundos pero entra y Akane entra tras él.

"¿Estas enfadado?" pregunta Akane nuevamente sentándose en la cama.

"¡Ya te dije que no!"

"¡Te conozco! y sé cuando estás molesto, pero no he hecho nada, yo…"

"¡Lo sé!" la interrumpe "Pero no estoy enfadado contigo, es solo que no soporto a ese tipo y no me gusta verte con él, además no me gustó la forma en que te tenía agarrada"

"……………"

Ranma se sienta junto a ella, le toma las manos y le da un beso en la frente "Solo te pido que no te acerques mucho a él" dice sonriendo y se levanta para marcharse "Oyasumi(Buenas noches)"

"Oyasumi Ranma" responde Akane sonriendo y se prepara para dormir.

Al día siguiente Akane se levanta temprano, ese día era navidad y había muchas cosas que preparar para la fiesta, se cambia rápidamente con unos jeans viejos y una playera, habría que hacer limpieza y no quería ensuciarse, al bajar ve a Brandon desayunando con el señor Foyi.

"Ohayoo(buenos días)" saluda Akane sentándose junto a ellos.

"Ohayoo" responden ambos.

"Buenos días Akane" saluda Kasumi saliendo de la cocina y dándole su desayuno.

"Gracias oneechan" responde recibiendo su desayuno "¿Necesitas mi ayuda para algo?"

"Si muchas gracias Akane, de hecho necesito que alguien se encargue de la decoración y el árbol, aún no he podido colocarlo y el señor Foyi y yo iremos al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas y regresaremos hasta la tarde, queda muy lejos, Nabiki, papa y tío Genma salieron temprano y quien sabe cuándo volverán" responde Kasumi.

"No te preocupes entonces, yo lo haré" responde Akane.

"Arigato(gracias) Akane, te dejaré las cosas en la caja que está junto a la puerta"

"Estoy seguro que Akane hará un hermoso trabajo" dice el señor Hanaku poniéndose de pie "Nos vamos Kasumi, si nos vamos más tarde nunca regresaremos"

"Claro, señor Hanaku, vamos" responde y salen dejando a Akane y Brandon solos desayunando en la mesa.

Akane termina de desayunar rápido y se levanta para comenzar a colocar el árbol y Brandon se levanta tras ella.

"Permíteme ayudarte" dice cargando la caja y llevándola hasta la mesa de la sala.

"No te preocupes, yo puedo sola" responde Akane.

"Por favor, es mucho trabajo y hay que terminar hoy mismo, además es navidad y me gustaría ayudar a decorar" insiste.

Akane lo piensa por algunos segundos pero no encuentra ninguna excusa para negarse, además aunque Ranma pensara que no es una buena persona ella le tenía mucho cariño "De acuerdo, comencemos con las luces" responde.

Algunas horas después Ranma se despierta y se sienta en la cama, aún siente un poco de sueño ve el reloj y son las 9:00 am. Por lo que decide que es hora de levantarse, al bajar ve a Akane colocando un muérdago en el techo y Brandon le está deteniendo la silla donde está parada, Ranma va a acercarse pero decide quedarse parado donde está, observando.

Akane termina de colocarlo y se voltea para bajar, Brandon la toma de la cintura y la baja pero no la suelta, Akane trata de soltarse disimuladamente pero Brandon no la suelta.

"¿Conoces la tradición?" pregunta Brandon aún sin soltarla.

"¿Tradición¿Qué tradición… mmpphh!!!" Brandon le da un beso en los labios tomándola por sorpresa pero antes que Akane pueda reaccionar y separarse Ranma agarra a Brandon por la camisa y lo lanza contra la pared y luego lo golpea en la cara.

"NUNCA MÁS EN TU VIDA VUELVAS A TOCAR A AKANE IMBÉSIL" grita lleno de furia.

Akane aún no sale del shock, no puede creer lo que paso, seguramente Ranma va a estar furioso y va a romper el compromiso y ni siquiera va a dejarla explicar lo que realmente pasó, seguramente solo vio el final de la escena y lo mal interpretó todo "R-Ranma… Ranma yo…"

"¡No quiero escucharte! No estoy de humor" dice enfadado y se da la vuelta para salir de la cabaña.

"¡Ranma espera!" grita Akane tratando de detenerlo.

"¡¿No escuchas que no quiero escuchar nada?!" pregunta y sale de la casa.

Brandon se limpia la sangre de la boca y se levanta "Lo siento Akane, no quise causarte problemas"

"¡Déjame en paz! Todo esto es tu culpa" responde enojada.

"Realmente lo siento, pero hay una tradición que dice que si dos personas se paran bajo un muérdago estas deben besarse, no quise faltarte al respeto" dice.

"Debiste haberme consultado primero" responde y sale de la cabaña tras Ranma. Brandon sonríe victoriosamente. Afuera Akane lo encuentra tras la casa practicando sus katas "Ranma… ¿podemos hablar?" pregunta.

"Ranma se detiene y la ve "¿No entiendes que no quiero hablar?" pregunta molesto.

"Lo sé, pero quiero explicarte… no es lo que tu estás pensando, yo no lo besé, dijo que era una tradición, si dos personas están bajo un muérdago estás deben besarse, pero yo no sabia nada" trata de explicar sin lograr coordinar muy bien sus pensamientos.

"¡Ya lo sé! Lo vi todo" grita molesto "Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora".

"¿Estas molesto conmigo?" pregunta preocupada.

"..."

"Ranma por favor, entiende, yo no quería besarlo, no seas tonto" insiste.

"AKANE…!" grita molesto provocando que Akane se asuste un poco y retroceda un paso, al darse cuenta de esto suspira hondo tratando de calmarse "… ya lo sé…" responde más calmado "solo quiero estar solo, no quiero hablar ahora ¿si?"

"Como quieras!" responde molesta "Regresaré a terminar de decorar la cabaña" dice dándose la vuelta para regresar a la cabaña.

Ranma comienza nuevamente sus katas por unos minutos cuando recuerda que en la cabaña la única persona que se encuentra es Brandon por lo que su enfado se desvanece y corre rápidamente tras Akane.

Akane entra a la cabaña un poco desilusionada porque Ranma no quiso escucharla y en la entrada la espera Brandon.

"Akane! Estoy muy apenado por lo que ocurrió, de verdad mi intención nunca fue causarte un problema pero esta es una tradición muy normal, no pensé que te enojarías" se disculpa inocentemente.

Akane suspira "Esta bien… yo no sabia sobre tus tradiciones… ya no importa, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer" responde.

"Te lo prometo" responde sonriendo y levantando su mano en señal de juramento "¿Continuamos?" pregunta tomando la caja con las bombas navideñas.

Akane sonríe y se acerca para tomarlas "Si" responde, repentinamente la puerta se abre y Ranma entra quedándose parado en la entrada.

"¿Ranma?" pregunta Akane un poco sorprendida "¿Qué sucede¿Que haces aquí?" pregunta.

"Yo… ayudaré a decorar…" responde.

Akane lo ve un poco extrañada pero toma la caja "Como quieras… pensé que no querías hablar" dice un poco sarcástica y comienza a colocar las bombas navideñas, Ranma se encarga de colocar algunas luces en las paredes, Brandon sonríe y se acerca a Akane "Te ayudaré" dice comenzando a colocar las bombas mientras Ranma los ve de reojo.

Finalmente terminan todos los arreglos, Toda la familia está en la casa, y ya han terminado de cenar, solo faltan unos minutos para la media noche.

"Que emocionante!" dice Kasumi "Solamente faltan dos minutos para navidad".

"Es cierto… pero en donde están Ranma y Akane?" pregunta Soun.

Creo que salieron muestra Elsa. Panda su cartel.

"Yo puedo ir a buscarlos" se ofrece Brandon rápidamente.

"No!" grita Nabiki rápidamente y todos la ven "Eeee… no… no hace falta… ello solo fueron por un poco de leña para la fogata, regresarán en cualquier instante".

"Si es cierto, es mejor dejarlos solos" dice Soun riendo maliciosamente.

Es mejor

Afuera Ranma y Akane están sentados a orillas del lago, Akane está recostada sobre Ranma y él la abraza.

"Hace mucho frío no crees?" pregunta Akane.

"Si, un poco quieres entrar?"

"No, quiero estar aquí contigo cuando lleguen las doce, solamente faltan unos segundos dice viendo su reloj… 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" Akane se voltea para quedar frente a frente con el y lo besa.

Ranma la abraza por la cintura y le devuelve el beso luego de unos minutos ambos se separan "Feliz Navidad" le susurra Ranma al oído.

"Feliz Navidad Ranma" responde Akane dándole otro beso "Ahora creo que si deberíamos entrar a la casa antes de que comiencen a sospechar"

Ambos se dirigen a la casa y entran.

"Ranma Akane! Feliz Navidad!" dice Kasumi al verlos y los abraza.

"Feliz Navidad a ti también Kasumi" responden ambos.

Kasumi los ve por algunos segundos con detenimiento "¿Y la leña?" pregunta confundida.

"¿Que leña?" pregunta Akane aún más confundida que Kasumi.

"La leña que estaban buscando, Nabiki me dijo que habían ido por leña" responde inocentemente.

"ah! La leña, si… está afuera" responde Ranma rápidamente.

"Oh, ya veo pasen, ya estoy sirviendo la cena"

"Arigato" responden y se dirigen al comedor.

Brandon se levanta al ver a Akane entrar "Feliz Año Akane!" dice y la abraza durante un tiempo prolongado.

Ranma está parado tras Akane y ve a Brandon sonriendo burlonamente lo cual lo pone de mal humor.

Akane se separa y se sientan todos a la mesa al terminar Akane se levanta y se despide, seguida por Ranma quien la acompaña hasta su habitación.

"Feliz noche Ranma" se despide Akane.

"Buenas noches" responde Ranma robándole un beso rápidamente antes de retirarse a su habitación.

Algunas semanas después ya todos están de regreso en Nerima, Brandon no puede soportar más el ver a Ranma y Akane juntos y ahora está completamente decidido a hacer algo definitivo para tenerla finalmente.

La puerta de la casa suena y Kasumi se apresura a abrir la puerta encontrándose con Ukyo.

"Hola Ukyo, pasa adelante" saluda amigablemente.

"Gracias Kasumi, se encuentran Ranma y Akane?" pregunta.

"Claro, enseguida estarán contigo" le responde y sube rápidamente minutos después Ranma y Akane llegan con ella.

"Hola Ukyo, que gusto verte" la saluda Akane.

"Hola Ucchan" dice Ranma feliz.

"Hola, me da mucho gusto verlos a ambos" saluda "He venido porque necesito su ayuda"

"¿Que pasa?" pregunta Akane.

"La próxima semana será el aniversario del Ucchan's y quería organizar una fiesta, pero necesito un poco de ayuda ¿Sería mucha molestia pedir su ayuda?"

"Claro que no, nos dará mucho gusto ayudar verdad Ranma?" responde Akane emocionada.

"Hai, con mucho gusto lo haremos" responde.

"¡Bien!" dice Ukyo poniéndose de pie "¿Por qué no vienes conmigo Akane para ver qué es lo que necesitaremos?"

"De acuerdo" responde poniéndose también de pie.

"¿Y yo que hago?" pregunta Ranma levantándose también.

"Tu Ranchan esperarás a que Akane y yo tengamos todo listo, luego te diré en que puedes ayudar, adiós querido" dice y luego ambas salen de la casa.

Ranma se queda parado viendo como ambas se marchan "_Mujeres" _piensa con la mirada fruncida y se dirige a su habitación.

Brandon lo escucha todo y sabe que está puede ser la oportunidad perfecta para poder tener a Akane.

Continuara.-...

N.A: Jejeje ¿Qué se les ocurre que hará Brandon ahora como último movimiento¿Creen que podrá quitarle a Akane a Ranma? No se pierdan el siguiete capitulo pq es el último!!! Y por favor díganme que les pareció este capitulo? Creen que la relación de Ranma y Akane esta muy fuera de personaje? Porque la verdad no toy muy segura, pq yo pense q como ya estan juntos su actitud cambia un poquito pero no c si quedo bien, bueno, espero q me digan q piensan por favor, a todos los q están leyendo no sean malos, dejen un review q nada les cuesta y muchas gracias por leer.

Vivian Alejandra: A mi tbn me gusto mucho la escena del beso, siempre quise ver algo asi en la serie :P. me da mucho gusto q te haya gustado y espero q este tbn.

Shojo88: q bueno q te haya gustado, yo tbn creo q tal vez la declaracion de Ranma fue algo rara para ser Ranma pero quedaba lindo jijiji

Esmeraldy: Muchas gracias no sabes cuanto gusto me da q lo q escribo le guste a los demas, espero q sigas leyendo los demas capis.

Agatsu: Claro q continua, al menos hasta el proximo capitulo :P no te lo pierdas

D.N.Angel: Muchas gracias q linda no se si ya llegaste hasta este capi pero si no algun dia llegaras jejejeje.


	12. La ultima carta de Brandon

N.A: Finalmente el capitulo final!!! espero que lo disfruten mucho aunque tengo q admitir q esta no es una de mis mejores historias pq fue una de las primeras q escribi y no me quedo tan bien pero aun así espero q les guste

SOLO CONTIGO 

CAPITULO 12

Estefany Jesenia

Ordóñez Sayle

Yuhe Hime

LA ÚLTIMA CARTA DE BRANDON

La semana pasa rápidamente Ranma, Akane y Ukyo lo tienen todo listo. La fiesta comenzará en algunas horas. Ranma y Akane regresan del Ucchan's, donde todo esta arregaldo, para arreglarse ellos mismos.

"Me bañaré antes que tú, saca los premios para las actividades y déjalos cerca de la puerta para que no los olvidemos" le dice Akane a Ranma mientras sube a bañarse.

"De acuerdo, pero no te demores mucho, recuerda que debemos llegar temprano para ver los últimos detalles"

"Si, no te preocupes me daré prisa" responde.

Ranma coloca una caja en la puerta con los premios tal como le dijo Akane y más tarde está saliendo por fin de bañarse y se cambia apresuradamente. Ahora lleva puesta una camisa china negra de manga larga con botones dorados y unos pantalones negros luego sale de su habitación y toca a la puerta de la habitación de Akane "Date prisa! Ya se ha hecho tarde!"

"Ahora salgo!" grita desde adentro viéndose en el espejo.

Ranma espera algunos minutos pero al ver que no sale toca nuevamente a la puerta con más fuerza "Akane date prisa!!"

"Espera un momento ahora salgo!" responde pero aún ni sus luces.

"Akane!" grita golpeando la puerta "Sal de una vez! No importa lo que hagas, siempre te verás igual de fea!" dice molesto.

"¡¿Que dijiste?!" pregunta molesta.

"¡Ya escuchaste¡ahora sal de la habitación!" responde.

"Ranma no baka! Eres un tonto" responde y abre la puerta furiosa.

Ranma está a punto de seguir alegando cuando la ve salir de la habitación y se queda sorprendido al verla

"Baka…" dice al verlo y se voltea para comenzar a irse.

Ranma no se mueve, está completamente hipnotizado, Akane se veía simplemente hermosa. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro el cual dibuja perfectamente su figura, de hombros caídos y mangas transparentes que caen en campana, un poco de maquillaje y unos brillantitos en el cabello.

Akane al ver que Ranma no camina se voltea aún molesta "¡¿Por qué no caminas?!" pregunta pero ve que Ranma aún no se mueve "¿Ranma¡¿Que te pasa?!"

"Ahhh… no es nada… eehhh… vamos?"

Akane lo ve con extrañeza y comienza a caminar y Ranma la sigue.

Cuando llegan al Ucchan's Ukyo sale rápidamente a recibirlos "Me da gusto que hayan llegado finalmente necesito su ayuda vengan conmigo" dice presurosa y los lleva a ambos adentro.

La fiesta está dando comienzo finalmente, y después de tantas prisas Akane y Ranma están finalmente libres.

Akane está recostada en el balcón viendo hacia fuera cuando alguien se para junto a ella.

"Estoy agotado" dice Ranma recostándose de espaldas hacia el barandal.

"Yo también, pero todo salió como debía"

"Es cierto…" responde y se voltea un poco para poder verla.

Akane también se voltea y lo ve "Se te ve muy bien esa camisa…" dice sonriendo.

Ranma también sonríe y le toma la mano "¿Quieres bailar?"

"Claro…" responde y se dirigen a la pista de baile. Esta tocando una pieza lenta Ranma coloca sus manos en la pequeña cintura de Akane y la acerca a él mientras ella lo abraza por el cuello recostándose en su pecho.

Ranma se sentía tan bien al tenerla así, le recordaba el hecho que era de él y de nadie más y que nadie jamás se la quitaría "¿Recuerdas cuando te estaba apurando para salir y dije que siempre te veías igual de fea?" pregunta Ranma.

"¡Claro que lo recuerdo!" dice molestándose un poco y separando su cabeza de él.

"Sabes que solo te estaba molestando… jamás te ves fea y hoy realmente te ves hermosa"

Akane se sorprende y luego sonríe sonrojándose de una forma muy tierna "Arigato…" responde inclinando la cabeza para ocultar su color.

Ranma sonríe al verla.

Ukyo los ha estado buscando presurosamente desde hace algunos minutos, los concursos están a punto de comenzar y necesita que la ayuden con algunos detalles y alistar los premios. Finalmente los localiza pero la imagen no es nada agradable. Ranma y Akane están bailando, Akane está recostada sobre su pecho y Ranma le acaricia el cabello. Ukyo siente como su corazón salta de dolor, no podía haber mal entendido Ranma y Akane estaban juntos finalmente. Aprieta los puños con fuerza y está a punto de estallar de rabia pero se detiene muy dentro de ella siempre lo había sabido, siempre había sabido que las cosas terminarían así pero ahora que lo veía sentía un dolor muy grande y en el instante se le llenan los ojos de agua. Luego de tomar varios suspiros logra tragarse todo su dolor y se acerca a ellos.

"Akane, Ranma… necesito su ayuda"

Ranma y Akane se separan rápidamente asustados.

"Ranma necesito que muevas algunas sillas porque necesito el espacio y Akane podrías decirme donde está la caja con los premios?" dice tratando de sonar tranquila.

"¡La caja!" exclama Akane sorprendida "¡Ranma es tu culpa¡Te dije que la dejaras en la puerta para que no la olvidáramos!"

"Yo la dejé en la puerta como tu me dijiste ¡tu la olvidaste!"

"¡No lo puedo creer¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?" pregunta Ukyo sobresaltada.

"No te preocupes Ukyo, Ranma te ayudará con las sillas y yo iré por la caja" responde Akane.

"No!... mejor voy yo por la caja" dice Ranma.

"Es mejor que tu ayudes a Ukyo con lo que necesita, yo volveré pronto"

"Pero ya es tarde y podría ser peligroso" dice un poco preocupado.

Akane sonríe "No te preocupes, yo se cuidarme sola" responde y se va.

Ranma ve un poco preocupado como se va y luego ve a Ukyo "¿Que es lo que necesitas?" pregunta.

Ukyo trata de sonreír haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no mostrar sus sentimientos "Veo que Akane y tu se han vuelto más unidos"

"Aahhh… si… yo… ahhhh…"

"No te preocupes no me enfadaré"

"Bueno, Akane y yo hemos aceptado nuestro compromiso" responde Ranma.

"Soka(ya veo)…" dice con tristeza "Bien, entonces ven porque esas sillas no se moverán solas" dice cambiando el tema y comenzando a caminar.

Akane llega finalmente al dojo y se encuentra con Kasumi que está saliendo.

"Cielos Kasumi te ves Ureshii(hermosa)!"

"Oh cielos, gracias Akane, tu también te ves hermosa y dime que haces aquí?" pregunta Kasumi un poco sonrojada.

"Olvide unas cosas para la fiesta, y por que aún no te has ido?"

"Verás, el doctor Tofú tuvo que atender un paciente de emergencia y lo estaba esperando, pero decidí ir a su casa para ahorrar tiempo"

"Bien, entonces te veo en la fiesta"

"No quieres que te espere? Podríamos ir luego juntos a la fiesta"

"No te preocupes, ve a buscar al doctor Tofú antes que sea más tarde, yo estaré bien"

"¿Estás segura?

"Claro, ve tu sola con el doctor" dice sonriendo "Te veo luego"

"De acuerdo, ve con cuidado Akane" dice y luego sale de la casa.

Akane entra a la casa buscando la caja pero no la ve por ninguna parte "Ranma es un mentiroso, no dejo la caja en la puerta como yo le dije, baka" dice molesta buscándola por toda la casa.

Varios minutos después Akane se da por vencida, la caja no está en la casa "_Quizá alguien la saco y la puso en algún lugar del jardín" _piensa y sale de la casa, no muy lejos de la puerta, ve tirado uno de los objetos que estaban dentro de la caja "Nani(Que)?" lo recoge "que extraño" ve a su alrededor y ve otro y al recogerlo ve otro y el rastro de dirige al dojo "Seguramente alguien llevo la caja al dojo" dice entrando y efectivamente la caja se encuentra al fondo, al entrar a recogerla la puerta se cierra y Akane salta sobresaltada "¡¿Qué está pasando?!"

"No te preocupes, no fue nada" dice Brandon quien está junto a la puerta.

Akane suspira aliviada "Me asustaste… que haces aquí? Creí que estarías en la fiesta"

"No tenía ganas de salir… sabes…" comienza a acercarse "Vaya Akane, te ves realmente hermosa" dice.

"Muchas gracias Brandon" responde sonriendo.

"Necesito hablar contigo"

"¿Que ocurre?" pregunta preocupándose al ver su seriedad "¿Pasa algo malo?"

"Tu sabes lo que siento por ti…"

"¿Qué?" pregunta confundida mientras él se acerca más "Escucha Brandon, no creo que este sea buen momento para hablar de esto"

"¿Por que no? No hay nadie, yo creo que es el momento ideal" responde.

"…Brandon… tu sabes que yo estoy comprometida con Ranma, no hagas esto"

"Pero Akane, Ranma no te merece, no te valora lo suficiente"

"¡Eso no es cierto!"

"¡Claro que es cierto, y tu lo sabes muy bien!" dice levantando la voz.

"¡Tu no tienes ningún derecho para decirme todo esto!" responde molesta "Tengo prisa así que te veré después" levanta la caja y comienza a caminar.

Brandon le cubre el paso parándose frente a ella.

"Quítate de mi camino" dice Akane comenzando a sentir cierto temor.

"Primero vamos a hablar"

"… no tengo nada que decir"

"Quizás tú no tengas nada que decir, pero yo sí… ¿sabes por qué volví?... volví por ti, desde que me fui de Nerima lo único que he podido hacer es pensar en ti, ni un solo momento de mi vida he podido sacarte de mi mente y no me daré por vencido, mucho menos ante un estúpido como ese!"

"…Brandon… yo te agradezco mucho pero no hay nada que puedas hacer, no puedes cambiar mis sentimientos, gomen… gomen nasai(perdón)"

"¡He venido por ti y no me iré de aquí sin ti!" dice tomándola de los hombros con rudeza.

Akane deja caer la caja al sentir sus grandes manos apretar con fuerza sobre sus pequeños hombros "¡Brandon me estás asustando!" dice tratando de soltarse pero el aumenta la fuerza en sus manos.

"Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, ya debería estar de vuelta" le dice Ranma a Ukyo preocupado.

"Tienes razón, es mejor que la vayas a buscar" responde Ukyo.

"Si, ahora vuelvo Ukyo no te preocupes.

"Me estás lastimando suéltame"

"Por favor Akane, entiéndeme, yo te amo" dice y trata de acercase a ella para besarla.

"¡NO¡Es suficiente!" grita empujándolo y retrocediendo algunos pasos "¡Déjame salir del dojo! Hablo en serio" dice asustada tomando posición de defensa.

"No, no te irás, no dejaré que te vayas, he venido por ti, y no me iré sin ti!" dice de una manera imponente y desesperada y trata de agarrarla nuevamente.

Akane salta hábilmente esquivándolo y lo ataca por detrás con una patada. Brandon cae al suelo y Akane aprovecha para salir corriendo hacia la puerta pero Brandon salta rápidamente y aterriza frente a ella "¡No te irás¡Nunca dejaré que te vayas!"

Akane retrocede nuevamente y toma posición de combate "Escucha, no quiero pelear contigo, no hagas esto"

"Solo quiero estar contigo, quiero que seas mía ¿que tiene eso de malo?" Dice y se acerca más a ella.

Akane trata de atacarlo nuevamente pero esta vez Brandon evade su ataque sin problema y salta aterrizando de tras de ella y agarrándola por detrás.

Akane logra soltarse con una maniobra y lo golpea con el codo pero cuando salta para darle una patada Brandon la esquiva y la tira contra la pared con fuerza ocasionando una pequeña abolladura en la pared.

Akane cae al suelo lastimada y hace un inútil esfuerzo por levantarse pero no lo logra.

"¡Discúlpame Akane, no quería lastimarte! Pero fue tu culpa, no debiste tratar de huir" dice acercándose a ella y recostándola sobre sus brazos.

"Por favor Brandon date cuenta de lo que estás haciendo, esto no está bien" dice Akane tratando de soltarse.

"Tu no me entiendes, todos estos años he esperado para poder volver a verte y tenerte entre mis brazos y ahora que por fin te tengo aquí no puedo dejar que te vayas, ven conmigo a Inglaterra y te juro que te haré la mujer más feliz de la tierra" dice abrazándola.

"¡No¡Estás loco, déjame ir!" dice tratando de liberarse sin éxito alguno.

Brandon la abraza más fuerte y la besa, Akane pone sus manos en el pecho de Brandon y lo empuja con todas sus fuerzas tratando de liberarse, mientras Brandon continua besándola con fuerza. Akane mueve su rostro con rudeza y logra cortar el beso pero Brandon sigue besando su cuello sin soltarla.

"¡No Brandon déjame¡Suéltame!" grita moviéndose con fuerza.

Repentinamente la puerta del dojo se abre con fuerza ambos voltean y ven a Ranma parado envuelto en un aura rojo encendido con negro "¡Aleja tus sucias manos de ella imbécil!" grita encolerizado. Salta y desaparece en el aire y luego aparece tras él dándole un a patada en la cara y mandándolo a volar.

Brandon libera a Akane al recibir el golpe y ella cae al suelo. Ranma se inclina junto a ella y la levanta "¿Estás bien¿Te hizo algo¿Te lastimó?" pregunta preocupado.

Akane niega con la cabeza rápidamente aún asustada.

Ranma se voltea lentamente para ver a Brandon quien aún está en el suelo recuperándose del golpe "Eres un maldito" dice lleno de furia y se levanta luego corre y salta desapareciendo. Brandon se levanta y comienza a buscarlo por todo el dojo, de repente aparece frente a él.

"¡Técnica de las castañas calientes!" grita y comienza a golpearlo sin parar, mientras Brandon hace todo lo posible por alejarse sin fruto, finalmente le da un último golpe con más fuerza y sale volando. Ranma salta nuevamente y antes de que caiga lo patea con fuerza en el estomago.

Brandon cae al suelo casi inconsciente y comienza a toser sangre. Ranma se prepara para atacarlo nuevamente.

"¡No! Detente" grita Akane saltando sobre Ranma y abrazándolo para detenerlo "¡¡¡Lo matarás!!!" dice preocupada.

"Eso es lo que quiero" responde Ranma enfadado.

"No por favor, déjalo" insiste ella sin soltarlo "Yo estoy bien, él no me hizo nada"

"¡Se atrevió a tocarte¡No se lo perdonaré!" dice con una mirada llena de odio hacia Brandon quien aún está en el suelo.

"Por favor Ranma tranquilízate, no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte"

"No me arrepentiré"

"¡No¡Hazlo por mi!" le suplica asustada.

"¡Lo estoy haciendo por ti!" dice molesto y levantándole la voz.

"Lo sé… pero… ya déjalo así, no importa, en verdad" dice tratando de calmarlo.

"¡Que está pasando aquí!" pregunta Genma desde la puerta alarmado al ver la escena, detrás de él entran Soun y Foyi.

"¡Brandon¡Hijo!" dice el señor Foyi corriendo hacia él.

"Lo siento mucho Akane, Soun, Ranma, todos… realmente estoy muy apenado" dice el señor Hanaku.

Ranma y Akane explicaron que fue lo que ocurrió, una hora después se encuentra toda la familia en la sala. Ukyo se preocupó al ver que ninguno de los dos regresaba así que le dijo a todos y es así como todos estaban ahora en la casa.

"No te preocupes Foyi, esto no es tu culpa, tu no tienes porque disculparte"

"No Soun, si tengo que disculparme, nunca pensé que Brandon hiciera algo así" dice y se acerca a Akane y le toma las manos "Akane, linda, por favor discúlpame"

"No se preocupe señor Hanaku, no pasó nada serio" responde sonriendo.

Foyi sonríe "Muchas gracias…" le suelta las manos "Brandon está afuera en el auto, en este mismo instante nos iremos, regresaremos a Inglaterra"

"Eso no es necesario, no tienes por que irte" dice Soun.

"Gracias Soun, pero creo que si es necesario" responde "Pero prometo visitarte pronto"

"Siempre será un placer verte" responde Soun y lo abraza.

"Gracias por todo, y Akane nuevamente, lo siento mucho" dice y luego sale.

Ranma y Akane se encuentran ahora en el techo de la casa, Ranma la tiene abrazada.

"Debiste dejar que lo matara…"

"Claro que no, tu no eres un asesino Ranma" responde Akane.

"Lo sé, pero se lo merecía" responde.

"Akane sonríe y lo ve "Arigato… por todo" dice y le da un beso en la mejilla.

"Sabes… en la fiesta te iba a dar algo pero ya no tuve oportunidad"

"¿Hontou ni¿Que cosa?" pregunta curiosa.

"Cierra los ojos" dice sonriendo.

Akane lo ve extrañada pero los cierra…

"Puedes abrirlos…"

Akane los abre y frente a ella ve una hermosa cadena con un dije de corazón que tiene grabado con brillantitos "_A & R" _Akane se sorprende al verla "Ranma…"

"Déjame ponértela…" dice y se la comienza a poner "Pensé en que quizá ya es hora de llevar a cabo nuestro compromiso…" dice.

Akane sonríe "gracias Ranma está hermosa…" dice sonriendo y lo abraza.

Ranma sonríe y le devuelve el abrazo "Te amo…"

"Y yo a ti… quiero estar por siempre contigo… solo contigo" responde y lo besa nuevamente Ranma le devuelve el beso y se inclina sobre ella abrazándola con una mano mientras con la otra mano saca de su bolsillo una cajita con el anillo de compromiso.

THE END

N.A¿Que les parecio? porfavor les pido a todos q dejen su review, aunq lean mi historia despues de mucho tiempo me va a gustar mucho saber q alguien la leyo y bueno saolo quiero decirles q voy a publicar otra historia q se llama "Sin tí" y esta es una de mis favoritas junto con la de "Por si no hay un mañana" para los q ya la hayan leido y para los q no pueden leerla si quieren :) aunq no se parecen me gustan mucho las dos espero q la lean y claro, q me dejen reviews :D

les quiero agradecer mucho a los q me dejaron R&R:

Shojo88: me gusto mucho tu metafora jajaja y creo q tienes razon :) y espero q el final te haya gustado y tbn tienes razon, todos acomodamos los hechos en nuestras historias y creo q es lo q las hace interesantes, cuidate mucho.

Esmeraldy: ps tenias razon, Brandon no era tan buena persona, ojala te haya gustado el final.

Vivian Alejandra: Muchas gracias :) y espero q este tbn te haya gustado aunq creo q estubo un poco raro pero bueno, cuidate mucho y un abrazo.

Angelica: bueno, si entendi tus suspiros jejeje, gracias q bueno q te gusto, es una lastima q todava no hayamos podido hablar, te mando muchos saludos y ojala q pienses lo mismo del final.

les agradezco a todos los q llegaron a leer hasta aca, y los invito a todos a q me dejen un review jejeje XD arigato

Yuhe Hime


End file.
